Move Along
by Ramenette
Summary: Hot tears fell down her face, blending in with the rain. Lily quickly began to stalk away but was stopped by a loud response by James. “Lily, I love you!” She stood there, crying, sniffling, and pondering his words, wondering if she felt the same way.
1. Preface

"_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean"_

-Come Clean by Hilary Duff

* * *

_The rain was beating down on Lily's head, her fiery hair clinging to the sides of her face. Her eyes looked almost as the scarlet flames were dancing against her blazing emerald eyes. _

_Lily's mouth was shut tightly and pursed and arms were shaking at her sides. James Potter was infuriating. _

_Often times when she got incredibly angry Lily would cry. Tears welled up in her eyes right now. She opened her mouth to speak but found her rage was impairing her from forming actual words and making any sounds._

_So instead Lily closed her mouth and whipped her head around. Her soaking hair smacked James in the face._

_Hot tears fell down her face, blending in with the rain. Lily quickly began to stalk away but was stopped by a loud response by James. "Lily I love you!" She stood there, crying, sniffling, and pondering his words, wondering if she felt the same way. _

* * *

Hmm, hmm, hmm! Well here's my prologue, some of you asked for an actual story so I decided I'll try one. Hopefully this will be more successful than my last attempt. I wonder what put our favorite couple in this undesirable situation? I suppose you'll just have to read and find out.

The first chapter will be up by tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to say this the entire duration of this story; **_**Jo Rowling owns basically everything in this story. Random characters, plots, and subplots all belong to me.**_


	2. Warning

"_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done"  
_- What I've Done by Linkin Park

* * *

He was a prat.

James Potter was the biggest git I'd ever had the misfortune of meeting my entire life. He was a prat, moron, and just all around ignorant jerk.

I don't even know why I was thinking of him. It was the summer holiday and I wouldn't have to put up with him for another two and a half months. Thank Merlin.

He had such an obnoxious voice. It was carrying over from the compartment next door. Him and his idiot friends, well Remus wasn't too bad, had tried to get into our compartment.

Mary, Marlene, and Sophie were pretty keen on the idea, but, as you could imagine, I really wasn't. So, instead, they settled for next door.

Honestly! You'd think they'd shut their traps; it was dark out. There was something wrong with the train, and it was delayed, we wouldn't be back at King's Cross until tomorrow.

Sophie and Mary were asleep, and Marlene was absentmindedly flipping through _Witch Weekly_. Typical.

My head whipped to the door. There was a loud rapping noise coming from the outside.

Marlene lifted her head. "What's that?"

She closed the magazine and put it on her seat. Swiftly she stood up and went for the door.

I watched her expressionlessly. It might've been because it was dark and ominous outside the window but whatever was outside the door made me nervous.

I saw a tall outline of a person outside the glass and I almost instantaneously thought of James, but he and his friends were still making obnoxious noise across the hall.

I heard Marlene gasp and I looked back at the door. She twisted around, her eyes in slits almost as if she was glaring at me. "It's for you."

Startled and confused I stood up and moved across the compartment. Whoever it was moved and I couldn't see them anymore. I wondered if they left.

"Lily," a voice whispered. A cold hand reached out and grabbed my arm. The freezing touch sent shivers up my spine.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was. I hadn't talked to him in a year. "Severus? What do you want?"

"Lily, I need to talk to you," Severus pleaded. His black eyes seemed somber and scared at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes and yanked my arm away. "No, I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone".

"No, I really need to talk to you, Lily. It's important. _Please_," Severus begged.

For a moment I considered going with him but it quickly ended. The compartment door to my right opened up and a head poked out.

"What's going on out h- _Snivellus_? What are you doing with Lily," James Potter hissed. He stepped out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.

It was crowded in the corridor now. It was a thin hallway and three of us were standing there. I was stuck in between Potter and Severus, making me very uncomfortable.

Severus's black eyes narrowed. "None of you business, _Potter_. Leave us alone!"

"Oh, Snivellus, why would I leave my poor Lily here with you? For all know you could be kidnapping her. I mean, I know she was you're only friend, but you shouldn't have to kidnap her," James replied, snickering at his own joke.

I scowled at him. As much as I disliked Severus, Potter still shouldn't be talking about him like that. At least it was to his face this time.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time, Potter. Leave us alone," Severus hissed. He reached in his cloak for his wand.

I watched intently waiting for the moment he would pull it out and attack Potter. I diverted my gaze to Potter for a moment and saw he had the same idea as me. We both reached in our cloaks, holding onto our wands just in case.

Potter laughed. "Ha! I bet you wish; you're just trying to steal my Lily from me!"

Just as I was about to scold Potter I heard a loud _stupefy_, _protego_, and a scream. I looked over to Potter but found him perfectly in place with a smug smirk on his face.

My eyes widened, and I immediately realized what had happened. About five feet down the hall Severus was laying down, his cloak covering his entire body.

My jaw dropped and I ran over to help him. Severus moved, and I saw his face closely for the first time in a while.

It was pale, and his black eyes were coal like- including the coldness. Blood dripped down his lower lip, probably from the spell. I reached out and attempted to help him, but he reacted sharply.

"I don't need your help, mudblood! I tried to warn you, Lily, don't tell me I didn't," Severus shouted. He stood up, glared at Potter and me, and briskly took off down the corridor.

"Snivellus, get back here! Don't you _dare_ call her that," Potter yelled, his voice booming. I heard his loud footsteps as he rushed down the corridor past me.

He moved so quickly, the air from his walk blowing my hair. It was dark in the corridor and I could barely see Potter and Severus down the corridor.

"Potter, wait," I yelled. He abruptly stopped and looked at my, his eyes softening. "Don't you dare go after him!"

"But he- Lily- I-… He called you a… You know," Potter replied, he looked at me frantically.

"Just don't!" I yelled. My eyes were in slits, much like Marlene's were just earlier. I loathed them both, but I didn't want there to be in a fight on account of me.

I heard a bark-like laugh behind me and I instantaneously recognized it. _Sirius Black_.

"That's right, Prongsie! Listen to Evans; come back and sit down".

It took all of my will power not to turn around and curse him. Perhaps I could make his hair fall out. I'm sure he'd _love _that. No, Lily, be nice.

"Fine," Potter grumbled, he crossed his arms across his chest and stalked back to his compartment. I knew he was angry; he didn't even talk to me when he passed.

Not that I minded, in fact, the mere sound of his voice could make me run for the hills. It even sent chills up my spine- the bad kind, not the good. It was just irritating.

I heard the door slam shut behind me- Potter was obviously outraged. It brought me back to reality and I headed back for my own compartment.

Marlene was asleep now; her magazine was spread out on top of her face. Light snores were escaping her mouth.

I stared out my window, trying to figure out what Severus meant. What had he tried to warn me about? Reluctantly I let my eyes flutter shut and I began to drift off into unconsciousness, still trying to figure out what Severus meant.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder what that was all about. By the way, remember it. That's important. I won't be answering questions about that, but everything else I will. I hope this was good enough for a first chapter, I don't believe in that dipping your toes stuff. I dive right in.

The next chapter will be up tomorrow, I should be making daily updates. Unfortunately I have to go off and do my homework or this chapter might be longer.

**This chapter has been edited for grammar and just plain better writing. July 26, 2009**


	3. Merlin's Saggy

__

"I'm so tired of learning to talk  
Building fences on the wall  
In this state, I shall not remain

I don't want to go, but if I die young  
Fill my empty room with the sun  
Fill my empty room with the sun"

-Empty Room by Marjorie Fair

* * *

I stumbled into the room deliriously. My vision was blurry and great yawns escaped my mouth every few seconds. It was late and I was absolutely exhausted.

I heard a thump and turned my head. I saw Marlene collapsed on her bed, already passed out and Mary was in the bathroom changing. Alice and Sophie were no where to be found, they were probably still downstairs.

We just got back from the feast. We were finally in Hogwarts for our seventh and final year of school. I was absolutely appalled to find out my fellow head- James Potter!

I was completely right about him, even though he serves as Head Boy he smuggled firewhiskey with Sirius to the table. Honestly it was typical but I thought that perhaps he might have at least some integrity.

Truthfully I hadn't meant to drink any; I suspected Sophie may have added some to my pumpkin juice though. She was always sly that way. I don't think I minded though, I knew she wasn't doing it with bad intentions.

But this also might be the alcohol talking.

She was best friend I knew she was trying to be nice, letting me have fun. I think Sophie may have added a bit too much. After about five swigs I had begun to feel dizzy and the feast was over.

As much as I was ashamed to say it; I think I was drunk.

I heard Mary open the bathroom door and the rustle of her blankets. She was going to sleep now.

Involuntarily my feet moved forward and I collapsed on top of my bed. My eyes shut and I felt dissolved in darkness.

"Lily get up," I heard a voice shout. My eyes grudgingly opened and I saw my friends rushing around the dormitory.

Alice skipped across the room, tying her hair into a bow and pulling her robes on. Mary was brushing her h air and teeth while Marlene was fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror.

Sophie must have just woken up as well since I saw her dash into the bathroom, robes in her arms. I grunted and through the covers up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my watch on the table. I was a half hour late waking up.

__

Merlin's saggy-

"Lily move," I heard Alice yell. I looked over to her but immediately regretted it. A sharp pain filled my head; I had a bloody hangover.

It was until now that I realized Alice's and Marlene's faces were green and Mary looked pink. For a moment I expected to hear Sophie puking in the next room over but it was silent.

I felt something stir in my stomach and I realized what was happening. I made a mad dash for the bathroom and blew past Sophie as she opened the door. I heard her let out a quick gasp and I knelt over the toilet.

I heard them whisper as I threw up. I heard Mary's quiet voice and her cool hands pulled my long hair back. I was so grateful.

Marlene spoke up. "We have to take her to the hospital wing".

"Wait! I have an idea, just one minute," Sophie announced. I heard her feet move and another wave of up chuck erupted from my mouth.

"No Sophie! We don't have enough…. Time," Marlene finished. I heard her sigh summon a bucket.

"Come on, let's get her to the hospital wing," Alice sighed. Mary helped me up and held the bucket beneath me.

As we walked down the stair each step felt as though I was falling. It just kept coming and coming.

* * *

I heard the last voice I wanted to right now. James Potter. "Lily? What happened?"

"See this is why I need the damn potion," I heard Sophie argue.

"Sirius is getting it," James exclaimed urgently. I could hear the impatience and perhaps sorrow in his voice. Maybe he was upset with himself for bringing the firewhiskey.

He should.

I finally stopped throwing up for the moment and I was able to get in one sentence. "James Potter I _hate_ you!"

"But it was Sirius's idea! I swear, tell her Moony," James exclaimed. I quickly looked up at him and he was pointing at Remus with a frantic look on his face.

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this James," Remus denied.

I tried to laugh but I just threw up into the bucket more. It was getting worse. I don't know why we were just standing there; I thought we were going to the hospital wing!

"I have it," I heard Sirius yell. His voice was distant so I knew he was running down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of a potion vial.

"Here, give it to me," Potter requested.

I almost choked on my puke; someone had better stop him.

"Wait no-" Mary said but stopped in mid sentence. I felt myself pulled away from her arms and gently led over to the couch.

I wanted so badly to yell at him to stop touching me but obviously I couldn't.

"Lily you need to drink this, lift your head," Potter advised, his voice softer than usual.

Grudgingly I listened to him and held my hair back again. I let it down behind my shoulders and resisted the urge to go another round. Potter handed me the vial and I downed it as quickly as I could.

The potion was gross. It tasted like spinach and strawberries. It worked though; my pounding head ache disappeared and I felt my stomach stop squirming. I no longer felt the need to throw up.

I felt a leap of joy and in a fleeting moment threw my arms around Potter embracing him tightly. I had never been that sick before and I was absolutely miserable. I fell like a dementor just left the area and I had all my happiness.

As soon as I realized what I had done I pulled away and hit him. Potter was grinning like an idiot.

"Wow Lily, love you too," Potter said cheerfully, an annoying grin spread across his face.

"I hate you James," I replied mustering as much contempt to make my voice as icy as possible.

"So we're on a first name basis now? I can't believe you know my name," James declared, "I was under the impression that you thought my parents named me Potter."

I scowled at him and shoved him off of the couch and scoffed. Some Head Boy he was, more like Big Headed Boy, literally. Someone should use that one again, maybe twenty years or so later.

Sophie skipped over to me; I could tell she was sorry. She hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Lily; I didn't mean to get you sick! You just really seemed to like it and I'd never had it before either so I didn't think-"

I cut her off. "I know Sophie, it's fine. I'm positive you didn't slip it into my drink to make me like this".

We broke her embrace and I heard potter sigh. "You're so lucky Sophie!"

"Piss off Potter," I yelled and ran back up to the dormitory, wanting nothing more than to get dressed.

As I disappeared I heard Potter say faintly, "Back to surnames now?"

Merlin I hated that prat.

* * *

Sorry it's a day late, I ended up unusually busy yesterday. I tried to make it longer than it was originally going to be. I got loads of alerts on this story and I'm so happy about that, also would you mind reviewing? I don't care about reviews like "I love this story!" I want more suggestions and what you'd like to see.

This chapter is basically pointless but I wanted to show you all how Lily and James typically act around each other. I kind of like this one.

Oh Lily watch what you say about Merlin and someone just might steal your idea…


	4. Potions Class

I hated potions class.

No one really knew that, it was something I kept private. It didn't make much sense considering it was my best class but I really despise it.

Professor Slughorn made me feel like a show-dog, as though I was a living and walking trophy to show off to his colleagues. He often used Severus and I as examples to the class; it was quite embarrassing.

I dreaded it now even as I walked into the dungeons with Sophie and Mary at my heels. My mind was just formulating ways Slughorn would show me off today.

I saw him try and struggle out of his seat but just gave up rested in his chair. "We'll be working on a project; a very difficult potion and you'll be partnered up with someone of the opposite sex in your own house". I heard Potter and Sirius snicker at the use of the word sex.

Imbeciles.

I blanked out while Slughorn read the list aloud. Out of my left eye I saw Mary sit with Remus, Sophie with Frank, and Alice with Sirius. How strange, I was almost positive Slughorn would match Sirius and Sophie as usual. I suppose he finally caught on and realized they didn't do anything except talk.

Maybe snog as well.

I heard my name and lifted my head, I should have realized what was coming. There were only two of us Gryffindors left but it didn't hit me until he spoke our names very clearly.

"Lily Evans, you'll be paired with James Potter. I believe you maybe a good influence on him, you're grades are suffering Potter." Slughorn announced. I heard some Slytherins snicker. Honestly we've only been back for two weeks, how is the git already failing?

"You should be happy I'm here today professor, my bed was a bit uncomfortable this morning so I decided to show up," Potter said, a wicked smirk on his face. He really shouldn't be disrespecting professors like that…

I moaned as Potter sat next to me, his big head was already taking up the space around me. Slughorn rambled on about the potion and I, once again, wasn't paying him much attention. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Potter staring me, go figure.

I'll admit that he _had_ changed a considerable amount since the end of last year. I suspected that it was the newfound responsibility he held. Maybe those first years had somehow humbled him and deflated his unnaturally large head…

Time seemed to fly by rather quickly as Slughorn explain the assignment all class. Well he probably rambled and got off of topic a bit. The only thing I retained from his speech was that the potion we were to make was a healing one. I believe he said it could delay death depending on it's strength. I hadn't heard Slughorn dismiss us but saw everyone stand up and gather their belongings.

Potter was grinning widely as he packed up. "Well isn't this great Lily? Who would've though old Sluggy would've paired us up, I was sure you'd be stuck with Moony!"

I narrowed me eyes. "I would much prefer to be working with Remus than you Potter. He has a proper maturity level while you act like a six-year-old who continues to throw hiss fits when they don't get what they want".

"Well when you whine you usually do get what you want," Potter replied, his voice somewhat distant.

I rolled my eyes and left. "You're really daft Potter, you know that right?"

Potter feigned a wound, his hand clutching his chest. A fake hurt expression adorning his face. "Here I thought we were getting alone famously!"

I stopped at the door, hands on my hip and an eyebrow raised. "Why exactly would you think that Potter?"

"Well isn't it obvious Lily? You've spent late evenings with me every night and you haven't bitten my head off, murdered me, or caused me and physical or emotional harm at all! It's a miracle," he announced.

I scowled. "Well that can changed instantaneously Potter, remember that". I turned around sharply, my hair covering my face.

I couldn't see where I was walking for a moment and sauntered right into a wall. My forehead slammed right into the wall and I blanked out. I was worried about what would happen, Potter and I were the only ones besides Slughorn left in the classroom.

My last thoughts before all my senses failed me was that I had better wake up in the hospital wing or I'd use my first unforgivable on Potter.

* * *

I know it's VERY late please don't kill me! I got so busy over the past week and every time I tried to write I never had enough time or I didn't like the way it came out. Sorry that there's no lyrics in the beginning but I'll fix that later.

I feel especially bad because it's short too… I promise I'll have another one up tomorrow.

_I promise. _


	5. How Did He Know Roses Are My Favorite?

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core"_

-Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

I woke up hours later to blinding hospital lights.

My head was spinning and my vision was dizzy and blurred. I faintly smelled the scent of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. My eyes wondered the room and I saw a vase full of lilies with an attached card.

Weakly I lifted my hand and read the painfully familiar messy scrawl on the discolored parchment.

_Dear Lily-kins,_

_I've brought these flowers to you; hopefully they'll help heal you. I cannot stand to see my Lily-flower wilting. I'll be back later with Sophie, Sirius, and Mary._

_Yours,_

_Potter (I knew you'd prefer Potter over James)_

I somehow groaned and scoffed at the same time. His attempts at sounding romantic were pathetic. Did he honestly think that he was the first to compare me to the flower I was named for?

Besides how did he expect me to get better when _he_ was there? James Potter was the most annoying person I'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. He also bought me the most insufferable gift ever; _lilies._

I loathed the flowers almost as much as I disliked Potter. My entire life people had always gotten me lilies as gifts. Often time people used them as puns. Needless to say I never thought it was funny.

Every year I would get flowers for my birthday but I never got the ones I wanted. The only person who knew my _real _favorite flower was Sophie.

I'm a hopeless romantic at heart and I've always longed for roses. No one ever got them for me; my favorite flowers. Never roses, always revolting lilies. As morbid as this sounds lilies remind me of death…

It was a couple of hours before my visitors came. People came in and left. I didn't know most of them but I did recognize Amos Diggory who had blown off his eyebrows in charms class.

I didn't talk to anyone much, merely a "Hello" or "Goodbye". Most of the time I was talking to the helper nurse; Madame Pomfrey. She was both relatively young and new.

The rest of the day was anything but exciting. I had no homework and barely anyone to talk to (Madame Pomfrey didn't come around much). Often times I tried to persuade them to let me out but the nurse decided I was still to dizzy and my headache was too fierce for me to leave.

I was more than ecstatic when Potter, Sirius, Sophie, and Mary came. I had been so lonely all day even Potter's company was a pleasure.

My spirits lifted immensely when I saw them stroll through the doors. I saw Mary's face relaxed, as though she were worried that I had gotten a concussion or went into a coma. Sophie's freckled face lot up with a bright smile as she strolled toward me just a bit faster than before.

Even the sight of Sirius Black was refreshing. At that moment I didn't care how many pranks he had pulled on Severus; him just being there meant a lot. Granted Potter probably forced him to come it was still an all around nice gesture.

The thing that probably made me smile the most was when I saw Potter smile. What made me so elated was that it wasn't his usual arrogant smirk, it was a sincere smile. It was until he reached me bed that I realized he was hiding something behind his back.

As I was about to speak Sirius threw himself at me in mock desperation. "Thank Merlin you're alright Lily! James was beside himself in grief, he though it was _his_ fault you were stuck in here!"

As he let go laughing I remembered for the first time why I was actually here. Potter had gotten me angry and I walked into a wall. Suddenly all affection I held for James Potter was thrown out the window and I glared at him.

"It's your fault you know," I stated as clearly as I could with as much contempt I was able to muster. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes further.

I saw Sophie let out a heavy sigh and a brighter smile appeared on her face. "Thank goodness! I thought something was wrong with her, she hadn't yelled at James _once_!"

"A new record," Sirius snickered beside her. Mary threw me a reassuring smile.

Potter continued smiling. "Now, now Lily I didn't _mean_ for you to walk into the wall. I was just relieved you were talking to me. But I've brought a peace offering".

I raised my eyebrows expectantly, biting back my tongue. I planned on unleashing my wrath after I found out what his idea of a 'peace offering' was.

He let out a breath, smiled and brought his hands out from behind his back. Before anything I saw Sophie smile brightly at me in a knowing way.

I brought my attention back to Potter and saw a bouquet of roses held out in front of him. Every word I had planned on speaking sort of disappeared from my mouth and I felt almost breathless.

No one had ever gotten me roses before.

"Do you want them," he asked me. I found myself looking at him in a new way, noticing how his brown eyes sparkled behind his glasses because of my amazement.

My speech was immobilized for the moment and all I could do was nod dumbly. I reached out and instead of passing the roses to me Potter leaned down and hugged me. I didn't know how to react.

Normally I would have hexed him across the castle but I couldn't even think straight at the moment. I felt compelled to hug him back so I did. Honestly I felt that it was the least that I could do.

"We'd better get going now. It's almost pat curfew," Mary said softly. I saw her smiling like never before. Sirius and Sophie were wearing matching grins.

Potter nodded and let go of me. The group quickly left the room.

I simply stared at the flowers for the rest of the night. I spoke few words the rest of the night, even to Madame Pomfrey. The roses Potter had gotten me were the most beautiful things I had ever laid my eyes on.

They were a brilliant and rich shade of red. The petals were soft and the stems stripped of the thorns. There were ten in all. I wondered absentmindedly if he knew my favorite number was ten, usually bouquets contained twelve roses. Not ten. I stared at the flowers before drifting off to sleep one more thought crossed my mind.

How did James know my favorite flowers were roses?

* * *

No that's not a typo; she really did call him James. I think this might be my favorite chapter in the entire story. I think it's so sweet and contains many of Lily's thoughts.

I strongly advise you to listen to the song the lyrics are from. It's absolutely amazing and I think it fits James's thoughts during their seventh year. I listened to it while writing a majority of this chapter. This chapter was longer than usual!


	6. Of Quidditch And More Roses

"_Someone call the doctor  
__Got a case of a love bi-polar  
__Stuck on a roller coaster  
__Can't get off this ride"_

-Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry

* * *

As cheesy as it sounds, when I got out of the hospital wing I had a new gratitude for life.

It seemed silly to me that I could be so elated because of a bouquet of roses. I kept them fresh everyday in a vase by my bed. Marlene and Alice found it odd but never asked. I could feel a smug air around Sophie every time she saw me stare at the flowers. I was beginning to expect that she had something to do with them…

Everyone around me seemed to have noticed my sudden attitude change as well. It seemed that Sirius was frightened to talk to me anymore. Personally I believed that it was because I let him hug me and then _didn't_ kill him. James also seemed to act bolder around me.

Before when we took our rounds we would barely talk. However lately he had been much more talkative. It did make me happy; the dungeons were scary enough without the awkward tension that was set between us already. The roses seemed to have broken down the wall between us.

When I thought of him I didn't think Potter anymore, I thought James. I didn't really think of all the negative things about him, mainly the nice and sweet. For instance I never realized how kind he actually was to the first years.

I also found that he was very smart. James had found different ways to strike up a conversation with me; all he did was talk about what I liked. Honestly I did find it frustrating that all we talked about was me.

Finally, I was willing to accept him as a friend and all he does is talk about me. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I _did _want to know about him. James Potter fascinated me.

There I said it.

James Potter intrigued me. He was an odd individual, not much like anyone I ever met. His moods changed in instants and he could never stay on the same topic for an extended period of time. He's also quite selfless. I knew his life basically revolved around quidditch but he resisted the urge to talk about it around me. I was thankful for it.

The potions project enabled me to spend even more time with him. Thankfully we didn't talk much about me while we did the research; mainly whatever we were researching at the moment.

The library was a very cozy place. It was moderately warm and the lights were neither too blaring nor too dim.

"Are you going to the quidditch game," James asked me. I blinked back to reality; he had finally decided to discuss quidditch with me. I was groaning inwardly and grateful at the same time.

We were talking about me but his hobby at the same time.

"Maybe, I don't usually go to games. Sophie, Marlene, and Alice do, Mary and I generally stay in the common room," I replied, writing down an ingredient.

"You should come to this one," James announced, smiling widely.

I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well there are plenty of reasons Lily-dear!" I cringed, he still hadn't gotten out of the habit of calling me nicknames, "First, it' the first game of the year, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, it'll be fantastic. Secondly; you need to show your Gryffindor pride. Finally, I'll be playing," James explained enthusiastically.

"I'll draw you a sign that says "Go James" in Gryffindor colors," I replied dryly. I really didn't want to go; I normally didn't do well in large crowds.

"But that's not enough. I'll make you a deal. You go to the game and I'll give you another rose," James proposed.

It was a tempting offer; he knew how to get straight to my heart. I felt a light blush on my pale cheeks. "What makes you think I'd want it?"

"Well they're your favorite flowers aren't they," James asked me, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes; Sophie _had_ told him. "That doesn't mean I'll accept it".

"Lily-flower, you'll take and we both know it," James replied wearing his signature smug grin.

I felt my eye twitch; _this_ was the old James. The one I despised. Besides he didn't have to flaunt my weakness around like that.

"I might, I might not. Neither of us know James," I answered coolly. I tried to regain my composure.

"No, I already know you'll take it," James retorted. "But that's beside the point. Just come to the game. Please?"

I sighed and let my hair fall from it's ponytail onto my shoulders. "Fine, but not for you. It's for two things; Gryffindor and the rose".

"I knew it," James said. He began to gather his things and stand up. I stared at him blankly; we still had studying to do.

"Where are you going," I asked bluntly, there was no need to beat around the bush anymore.

"Quidditch practice of course! If you're going to be at the game I've got to play perfectly," said James. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Fine but you're doing extra work next time," I groaned. Sighing, I rested my cheek on my closed palm.

"Whatever you say Lily," James answered. He swooped down and hugged me quickly before taking off.

I sighed again, only deeper this time. I had mixed emotions about the situation. I wanted to clobber James for hugging me but at the same time I didn't mind much. Still I was glad he was leaving and it elated me.

But I felt my mood deflate a bit when I finally saw him saunter out of the library with a big grin on his face.

There was only one problem with it; I didn't know _why._

* * *

Oh Lily I think that _we_ know why. Ha-ha this was written while procrastinating on my English homework.

I'd like to give a special thanks to _PotterLittleSister _for brightening up my morning. I was having a really crappy morning and my phone went off, saying that I had an email. It was a private message from her and it just brightened my day. All of the reviews I read before school did, they made me smile all day. I also really enjoyed _Knight 03's _review.

I'd also like to thank _Miss Bliss03, James n Lily r in LOVE, Callygirl-soccer-645, bookworm2009, Romance and Musicals, Animal Addictions, W.I.N.'s, this.hostage.stuff.is.fun., TaIbii, piperlily09_, as well as _PottersLittleSister_ and _Knight 03 _for all of the reviews. You guys are amazing!

Wow this is a really long author's note but two more things; I have a new poll that I'd like you all to vote in on my profile and I know I usually don't ask for reviews but I have three tests tomorrow and I could really use them for tomorrow. So please reviews. F.Y.I. that's probably the last time I'll ask.


	7. Quidditch Games

"_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone"_

-All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

* * *

I was dreading the coming hour.

The match of Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff would begin in a mere sixty seconds! I didn't have any desire to go; I wanted to stay in the common room and do homework. Unfortunately I had to go no matter what. I promised James that I would; besides there was a rose in it for me.

Sophie, Marlene, and Alice were ecstatic that Mary and I would be accompanying them to the match. Apparently Marlene had learned a spell that changes your hair color and wanted to test it out.

I was the guinea pig.

I pulled at my maroon and gold scarf self-consciously as we trotted down the steps. My hair was golden, the same as Sophie's and Mary's. I couldn't help but feel utterly ridiculous. Marlene and Alice raced ahead of us; their wavy maroon hair trailing behind them.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting for us in the stands. Sophie situated herself in the middle of Sirius and myself and entwined her hand with his. Mary sat on my right; a large blush on her face that I was sure had nothing to do with the cold. In fact U was sure that the sandy-haired boy next to her had everything to do with it.

I was glad that Marlene decided to stay with us (granted she only talked to Alice and Frank). I was almost positive that she was going to sit with her Hufflepuff boyfriend, Amos Diggory.

The announcer, whom I recognized as a fifth year Ravenclaw, proclaimed the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams in a booming and roaring voice. I watched the players fly out on their broomsticks.

Immediately I spotted James; he was the only one with red streaks erupting from the end of his broom.

All of the spectators surrounding me roared in excitement. The game had begun. The first thing I did was search for the snitch, I'm sure that's the name of it, but I could barely even see it. Mostly I was entranced by the flying.

The players looked like synchronized dancers in the sky. I had never cared much for flying. I was far too clumsy and would most likely find a way to fall off of the broom.

"He's got it! James had the quaffle," Sophie breathed excitedly. She my hand and squeezed it tightly, I was sure she was doing the same to Sirius's hand.

It was hard to spot James now; the read streak had disappeared. I hadn't seen him until he scored. I covered my ears as cheering erupted all around me. I was happy too, I just didn't ant to scream, yell, and act like a lunatic.

Two hours had passed before the third year seeker, Gregory Doyle, had caught the snitch. Although he was from Hufflepuff none of us minded much. They weren't particularly good and needless to day Gryffindor won.

I looked around me and saw all of the Gryffindors celebrating ecstatically. To my utter surprise Mary had kissed Remus on the cheek. It was very unlike her! I felt as though I were sane again when Sirius began snogging Sophie; they had to give it a break sometimes.

I felt someone grab my wrist, I'm still not sure who, and pull me down the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors. The team was soaking in the glory and congratulations. My mood turned somewhat sour when I immediately expected the attention to go straight to James's head.

I felt strong and tense arms wrap around me from behind and stepped on their foot. A familiar yelp reached my ears and I realized that I had harmed James.

"Are you ok," I asked, my worry clearly heard in my voice. I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, it didn't hurt that much," James replied, grinning. It amazed me that he could even look that put-together after that match.

"Good," I said. His sloppy grin was still plastered across his face and his chocolate eyes sparkled beneath his glasses.

"Wait for me outside the changing rooms, alright," he requested. I rose and eyebrow but for some reason agree nonetheless.

So I made my way with him across the pitch. The wind was rapidly blowing my hair and I found that I desperately wanted it to return to its normal color. Somehow I felt that gold did not suit me very well.

It wasn't until all of the boys came around that I realized how much they truly smelled. James's odor wasn't bad, but that's most likely because he was only one person and the wind was blowing the stench away from my nose.

I didn't have to wait very long because James quickly emerged not very late after the rest of his team went in. He was properly dressed and held an object behind his back.

Oh! I had forgotten all about the rose, honestly I hadn't even expected him to actually bring me one. Apparently I looked happy.

"I'm glad you like it," James said, handing me the rose. Once again the stem was stripped of any thorns.

"Thank you," I muttered, my eyes staring at the ground. I toyed with the flower in my hand; not wanting to look up at him. Somehow the dirt seemed more interesting to me at the moment.

"Did you enjoy the game," he asked me, cheerfulness exuberating from him voice.

I silently cursed him and looked up. "Yes, I would've liked to stay in the common room more though".

"So you didn't enjoy my flying," James interrogated, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"No I did. In fact it was rather flamboyant," I told him, "The red streak was a nice touch, although I was under the impression that we were maroon. Not red".

"Same difference," James replied, shrugging his shoulders. I found that he did that often.

"Where' your Gryffindor pride James," I asked in mock surprise, "At least get your colors correct".

James laughed. "So Sophie, Sirius, and I were planning on going to the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade visit, do you want to come?"

I bit my lip and contemplated. My rational side was completely certain that something would go wrong and dreaded it but my adventurous side was anticipating it. My adventurous side won. "Why not?"

I looked at the rose as I felt James look at me. Somehow my adventurous and rational side had agreed on one thing, something _was bound_ to go wrong.

* * *

Are you sure that you're not a seer Lily?

I rather like this chapter, it sets up a lot. The most votes on the poll so far are for Sirius and Sophie so you expect them to make proper appearances in the next chapter. As well as the debut for two new characters. I'm also disappointed in the lack of votes for Aberforth and his goat! I was expecting more than one; I was serious about that people!


	8. Outside The Hog's Head

"_A falling star  
Least I fall alone  
I can't explain what you can't explain  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain"_

-It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects

* * *

When I woke up the morning I found myself somewhat worried.

I knew that it wasn't because I was going on a date, because I wasn't, but I didn't know what everyone else thought. For all I knew James could be having spastic attacks next door. Did Sophie think this was a date? What about Mary, Remus, and Sirius?

Somehow I was able to shake the thoughts from my head somehow and got ready. For one reason or another Sophie felt compelled to do my hair.

"Do you know how pretty your hair would look wavy," she asked me, tapping her wand against her chin.

"Don't you dare," I warned her. I hope she knew that I was being completely serious.

"All right, all right. How about… Banana curls? Not like mine, but the type that curl at the very bottom of your hair," Sophie suggested rather enthusiastically.

I thought about it for a moment and looked in the mirror trying to imagine it. I was short; I had pale skin and freckles, and kind of dull hair. James, Sophie, and Sirius were all somewhat tall and very good looking. How could I compare to them. The chairs were highly elevated at the Three Broomsticks.

When I sat down would my feet even touch the ground?

I nodded my head, more to myself than Sophie. "Alright, you can curl my hair". I heard her sigh in relief and she got to work. I still didn't want my hair curled but I had to at least make an effort to look as though I belonged with them.

Sophie finished moderately fast. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; I barely recognized myself. My hair no longer looked dull, in fact it was shiny. It was amazing, what a different hairstyle could do for you.

"How did you do it," I asked, pulling at a red curl. "I was never pretty until now".

I heard Sophie snort from behind me and I turned to face her. "Lily you were always pretty. Actually I always thought you were the prettiest of all of us girls, you for some reason just seemed like you wanted to hide it. You never did though; you still were always very beautiful. Why do you think Marlene doesn't talk to you much?"

I blinked and stared at Sophie blankly. She thought _I_ was pretty? Sophie, who was never without a boyfriend. Who had the longest, shiniest hair I'd ever seen? My best friend with a round face and shining blue eyes thought that _I_ was pretty? Only one thought formed in my head; why?

How did she figure? What did she mean by the comment about Marlene? Marlene was just as breath-taking as Sophie. She had shoulder-length mouse brown hair, large brown eyes, and tanned skin. How could she be jealous of me? Why?

I wanted to ask Sophie but I couldn't form the words well. I always seemed put together to everyone else but inside I was often an emotional wreck. It was just that no one ever saw.

"We should get moving now," Sophie implored, pulling me out of my trance. "You do plan on getting dressed right?"

"Of course," I replied sheepishly. I rummaged through my trunk and managed to pull out a long sleeved pink shirt, a jean skirt, and black flats. Sophie suggested a matching pink headband and I complied. Who was I to argue with the girl who made me the prettiest I'd ever felt?

We rushed down the stairs and met James and Sirius. They looked as though they had been waiting anxiously for a while.

"What took you so long," Sirius whined. He looked rather childish and I resisted the urge to laugh. However James and Sophie didn't.

"We had some business to take care of," Sophie replied, winking at me. I smiled gratefully in return.

"Hi Lily," James greeted. I answered him and we set off for Hogsmeade.

It was nice out and the streets were flooded with people. Excited third years raced around us, it was the first trip of the season and their first ever trip.

We passed Marlene and Amos near Honeydukes and James insisted that we had to talk to them. I remembered what Sophie had told me earlier and couldn't help but remain quiet mostly. Somehow I noticed the icy presence exuberating from Marlene.

"Well we should get going," Amos announced and he led Marlene away. I wanted to hex her when she gave us a fake smile and I wondered how she made it into Gryffindor. Then I reminded myself of the good time s we had shared in the past and promised myself that I would no longer think ill thoughts of her.

It was so unusual how one bit of information could completely change my attitude towards someone.

I found myself in front of the Three Broomsticks in a mere five minutes. I hadn't been aware that I was moving until then. We entered and was greeted by Madame Rosmerta.

"Sorry but we're full today. You'll have to try somewhere else unfortunately," Madam Rosmerta told us.

"But what about our special table," Sirius objected.

"We even had to fill that one," she replied. We groaned and left.

"Well where are we going to go now," I asked. I didn't come to Hogsmeade often so I didn't know of any other places we could go.

It wasn't long before James spoke up. "Well I've never been there but I know that there's a place called the Hog's Head around. Dumbledore's brother works there so it can't be that bad".

"I'd rather starve," Sirius announced. "There are loads of dark wizards there! Trust me, my parents used to bring me there when I was young".

I frowned, there was a lot I didn't know about Sirius. I fact until just then I believe I knew almost nothing about him next to his name. His parents were dark wizards? Suddenly I felt out of the know and uncomfortable.

"Well it's better than no where," James replied, defending his decision.

"I'm telling you Prongs it's not safe! We'll probably-" Sirius said before he was cut off.

"Listen both of you," Sophie interjected, "Let's give it a try. We've got nothing to los".

Sophie and James took the lead while Sirius and I sort of fell back. It was strange, walking with Sirius. It wasn't often that I saw him serious, no pun intended, and it was strange to say the least.

As we departed I heard him reply to Sophie's comment under his breath. "Except our lives." I don't believe he intended for anyone but himself to hear it but I did.

The door to the Hog's Head was made of ugly wood and I immediately wanted to side with Sirius and leave but James ushered me into the restaurant.

After the bell rung I noticed a goat run across the tavern to behind a counter. A tall man who I assumed to be the owner kneeled down and patted it lovingly. It was incredibly creepy and all of us seemed to rush out of the place at the same time.

James grabbed my hand as we left and I tried to prevent myself from smiling. I was unsuccessful.

"Well, well, well I thought that you didn't want anything to do with dark magic Sirius! Why were you in there," a voice sneered from our left.

A boy that looked very much like Sirius was descending from a hill leading to the Shrieking Shack. He had many of Sirius's looks but none of his charm. He was moderately good looking but no where close to his brother.

"Go away Regulus," Sirius yelled. I noticed him tense up and Sophie place a hand on his arm.

"Calm down Sirius," she told him in a soothing voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James reach for his wand, much like he did in the train only a year ago and I followed his actions.

"You didn't answer my question dear brother," Regulus replied. He was much closer now and I saw a very apparent sneer on his face. It seemed to contort what would've been his fair looks.

"You heard him Regulus. Just leave before we have to make you," Sophie answered him. It was alarming to me how quickly she defended Sirius although it made sense to me. They'd been friend since the very first train ride to Hogwarts and been dating for two years.

"Aww is Sirius having people stick up for him now," a chubby boy from behind Regulus laughed. He had an extremely unpleasant look on his face.

It seemed that we were taking turns speaking; it was James's turn. "Bugger off! Why don't you Death Eaters go away and just do whatever You-Know-Who tells you to".

Sirius, Sophie, Regulus, and his group of friends all tensed. It all made sense to me; Regulus was going to become a Death Eater. Sirius's family was composed of dark wizards, that's why he ran away.

"Just clear off," Sophie groaned, bringing her wand out from in her pocket.

"So you're hanging out with mudbloods now," Regulus asked.

It all happened in a quick moment. James cast a jinx, the chubby boy hexed Sophie, Regulus cast a curse toward Sirius and I, and we blocked it. Sirius retaliated and cursed his brother while I took care of the chubby one. Sophie jinxed a slender and stubby girl.

More importantly I felt my heart lurch and stomach drop because a tall, familiar greasy-haired boy came to their aid and cast a jinx.

My body froze and I stood unable to move. Whether it was from a curse or because I was so terrified I'll never know.

Before I could even blink James fell to the ground.

* * *

Ooh a cliffhanger! I've been infamous for those in past stories but I believe that this is my first proper one for this story. I'm sorry I forgot to update yesterday, please don't kill me! I only just realized that this story took a dark turn.

The debut for the two new characters were Aberforth and Regulus! They might be two of my favorites. I wanted to build a proper connection between Lily and Sophie and Lily and Sirius in this chapter so I hope I did that well!

Tomorrow I hope to establish a friendship between Lily and Remus.


	9. The Noble House Of Black

"_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
And now I know why"_

-Memories by Within Temptation

* * *

It seemed as though I regained my consciousness and raced forward. Tears were rolling down my face as I brushed passed Sophie's paralyzed figure. I dropped my wand, I wouldn't need it for this.

I saw the greasy-haired pig before me and anger erupted within. How could he do that? Sure James had always bullied him and was horrid to him, James didn't deserve that.

I stopped abruptly right in front of him. Quickly, I raised my hand and brought it to Snape's face. With as much force as I could muster I slapped him across the face.

Everyone around us could hear the sound; it was much louder than I anticipated. He looked at me unbelievingly and wide eyes, he disgusted me. There was a red mark on his cheek, Snape more than deserved it.

"Bellatrix don't you dare," I heard Sophie shriek.

My head turned quickly and I saw Sophie lunge for her fallen wand. Sirius's despicable cousin had her hand raised, wand grasped. Suddenly it flew out of her reach and Sirius was panting, wide-eyed. He had saved me.

"What are you all doing out here," a gruff voice asked.

The tall barman from the Hog's Head was standing there, a disgusted look on his face, Moments ago if you had asked me to take him seriously I would've laughed. For some reason I now found him anything but.

"Get out of here! All of you, bloody Slytherins. I don't want no fighting outside of _my_ tavern. Oh for Merlin's sake, take him inside," he yelled, pointing to James's unconscious body.

Sirius nodded numbly and lifted James off the ground. I immediately rushed over to help but found that I could barely do much. Sophie looked back to Hogsmeade and had a desire to go after them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The four of you could barely take them on, let alone on of you," he said brusquely.

"No, I'm not that stupid. I just think I should go get Remus and Peter. The ought to know about this," Sophie replied. Her eyes were widened and fear replacing the former desire. My entire life I hadn't seen Sophie scared until now.

"All right go if you want, but don't come back here if you end up like you friend," the barman said to Sophie.

She nodded quickly and dashed off, in hopes of finding Remus. Sirius and I dragged James reluctantly into the bar. It probably wasn't the safest place to take him but it was our only option.

The barman took James from us and let him down on a couch in the backroom. I sat next to Sirius, although neither of us acknowledged each other.

There was an awkward silence and tension between us until Sirius spoke. "I'm sorry".

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him questioningly. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong".

"No, I knew we shouldn't have come here but I didn't stop us. Besides Regulus started everything," he replied.

"It doesn't matter you couldn't control what he did," I told him. I never thought I'd find myself comforting Sirius Black, but here I was reassuring him that he wasn't to blame.

Sirius dropped his face into his hands, I'd never seen him so distraught. "But if I could've stopped him… We'd all be fine".

I bit my lip and found that I had nothing to say. If I told him it wasn't his fault he'd continue on how it was. There was absolutely nothing I could say or do to make him feel better.

The sound of shuffling feet and a ringing bell reached my ears. I looked up and saw a frantic Sophie, worried Remus, and frightened Peter.

Remus always looked tired and somewhat worried. Now he looked like he hadn't slept in at least a week. Actually I could've sworn I saw premature grays somewhere in his head.

Sophie rushed forward and began conversing with Sirius and Peter sat next to her, biting his nails. Remus beckoned me over to him and I complied wordlessly.

"Is he ok," Remus asked me.

I shook my head, I was still quite unsure myself. "I don't know. He's just been unconscious for a while".

"What exactly happened? I couldn't understand Sophie between her emotional breakdowns," he said.

"Well Snape jinxed him," I said coldly.

Remus didn't asked any questions for a while. We sort of lingered in the back of the room. My eyes never looked away from James's unconscious body.

"What's wrong with Sirius," Remus asked me, worry showing through his voice.

I nearly snorted. "He seems to think that this is all his fault. I can't figure out why though…"

Remus looked troubled. "Why on Earth would he think that?"

"I wasn't quite listening but he was saying something about Regulus," I explained.

"That makes sense," Remus replied.

"What do you mean," I asked him. I finally focused my attention away from James. For once in my life I wanted to know something about Sirius.

"You don't know do you? Well Sirius's family… Well let's put it this way, they're all in Slytherin. What does that tell you," Remus asked me curiously.

"Well I would think that, no offence to Sirius, but that they're pureblood bigots," I replied.

"You've hit the nail on the head Lily. In fact they're all for the you-know-who movement; they think it's a fantastic idea. Sirius feels guilty about it. He thinks that he should be able to control his family and brother. _Tojours pur_," Remus explained, snorting the last bit.

I had never given much thought about why Sirius was in Gryffindor, despite the rest of his family being Slytherin. It made so much sense to me now that I compared him to the rest of his family.

Sure he'd picked on me before but it was never to be cruel because I was muggle-born. Actually, if I remembered correctly, he was also enraged when Snape had called me a mudblood.

"Lily," I heard Sophie yell. I looked at her quickly and saw her eyes sparkling with crystalline tears. She was holding James's hand. He was mumbling something unintelligible.

"He wants to talk to you," Remus whispered to me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked forward. I felt my heart swell up with friendship, love, and gratitude. It made me feel so special that I was the person James wanted to see first. Not Sophie, who had known for twelve years or not even Sirius, his best friend.

But me, plain old Lily Evans. I found myself kneeling next to him and holding his hand. Sophie had left and all of James's attention was focused on me. I couldn't find myself able to look away from him.

Tears were welling in my eyes and threatened to fall. James gripped my hand tighter, it felt so soft and frail in my own. I absentmindedly wondered if my hand was as clammy as it actually felt.

I gave him a once over again; this time more thoroughly. His had a bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose and lip. The sight was just too overwhelming and the tears fell down my face.

The salt tears seemed uncontrollable and they fell like min waterfalls. James tore his hand away from mine and lifted it up to my face. He gently brushed away my tears as I sniffled.

James spoke to me weakly, his voice hoarse. "Lily, I know I didn't bring you a rose. But please, don't cry because of me".

I felt as though my heart was going to erupt from inside of my chest and I lunge forward and hugged him.

I never quite bought into the idea that James Potter loved me until now.

* * *

Whoa… This was such an emotional chapter for me to write. I'm so sorry that it took so long but I really wanted to get it right. This chapter was extremely important, perhaps the most important in the entire story. It sets up the changes in a lot of the characters; I hope you'll notice the changes in the next chapters.

It took all of my willpower not to make Lily kiss James. I would've but I felt that I would be rushing their relationship too much, after all it's only the beginning of the year and I still have lots I need to get done. By the way, listen to the song in the beginning. It's amazing!


	10. Dangerous Situations

_"If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now"_

-Realize by Colbie Caillat

* * *

It absolutely amazed me how much I had changed in only one simple week.

On the train ride to Hogwarts all I could think was how much I dreaded having to deal with James Potter again. Ironically enough here I am, sitting at his sick bed with Remus Lupin. Almost immediately after he woke up James fell unconscious again. Remus and Sirius decided it would be a good idea to bring him to the hospital wing.

"Are you ok," Remus asked me. I only then realized how big of a mess I must've looked.

"To an extent," I answered honestly. Truly I was all right, just a bit shaken up. But who wouldn't be when you just got into a battle where most of your friends got injured?

"You don't look it," he mumbled in reply.

"I would be talking Mr. Lupin," I retorted, smiling lightly. Remus smiled back at me.

I always liked Remus. Even when I hated James, Sirius, and Peter I always found that I had a small soft spot for Remus. It probably stemmed from the fact that he was the only one of them that acted his age.

"Do you like him," Remus asked me suddenly. I looked up, alarmed. For one reason or another I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"What do you mean," I asked in return.

"Exactly what I said. Do you like James," Remus interrogated.

I found myself stammering. "Well that depends, platonically or romantically?"

Remus smiled and a bit and leaned forward in his chair. "Romantically."

At that moment I wished the world would stop. I never gave much thought to the matter. Well I knew that I certainly didn't loath James any longer. In fact I would consider him a friend- maybe even a close one.

But did I love him? No, I knew that for sure.

There was no way that I loved James Potter. I'd only been friends with him for a week- how could I love him? Well I was about ninety-nine percent sure he loved me. But he fancied me for years. I only liked him a week.

So I knew I didn't love him. But did I like him, and not in the platonic sense. To be honest I wasn't sure. It frightened me.

When I looked at all of the evidence it seemed obvious that I liked him romantically. In fact to someone who didn't know me it would seem like I loved him.

The more I thought about it the more it made sense. Why else would I react the way I did? I thought of everything; the quidditch match, the Hog's Head, the roses…

It suddenly occurred to me; I didn't have a soft spot for the roses. I had a soft spot for him. I didn't want to hate James; I never did. I wanted to like him- I really did.

I just allowed myself to this year… But could I let Remus know that?

"Lily? Are you ok," Remus asked worriedly. His voice broke me out of my thoughts. Could I trust him?

"Yes," I whispered. My hair was covering the sides of my face, hiding my intense blush.

"Good, I wasn't sure what happened to you," Remus replied with a sigh of relief.

"No, I like James," I whispered again. I tried to look anywhere but at either of them.

Unfortunately it didn't work, I saw Remus. His eyes widened and his mouth form an 'o'. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to admit it.

"You can't tell anyone," I said with urgency in each word.

"But you guys like each other," Remus said.

I got up and dragged him to the far end of the room. We were huddled together directly across from the large oak doors.

"I don't want him to know," I explained.

"Why not," Remus asked, clearly confused.

I opened my mouth to speak but found I had nothing to say. There was really no reason for James, or anyone for that matter, not to know.

"I'm not sure," I answered hesitantly, careful of how I spoke.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and pulled a James, he ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, if you don't want me to tell anyone I won't".

"Thank you," I said with a huge smiling on my face. I reached up and pulled him into a hug that he returned.

"Lily," a hoarse voice said. I looked and saw James sitting up warily on his bed, his eyes wide.

It was then I realized what a compromising position I was in.

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys. I'm finally home and here's your prize for being so understanding! I know I basically promised some good stuff coming up and this didn't really deliver in my opinion… But here's some LilyRemus friendship fluff! I love the way they interact.

I should have lots more LilyJames drabbles up soon and possibly so Remus-centric, Sirius-centric ones. As sad as this sounds I plan on abandoning LilyJames in one drabble and writing a LilyRemus- please don't hurt me! But for now all of my LilyJames drabbles will be under James P and Lily E because Jo went and messed up the fan fiction categories!


	11. The Art Of Ignoring Ms Evans

_"Where you on  
Outstretched wings  
Sing within  
The Garden of Everything  
Where memories  
Call to me  
Backward dreams  
Or phantom reality"_

-Garden Of Everything by Maaya Sakamoto

* * *

I felt horrible.

James hadn't spoken to me in a week. _An entire week_! It was so unusual of him but yet so appropriate. It seemed like I led him on but I really didn't. I did like him, all I did was hug Remus!

He had forgiven Remus but not me. Well I suspected that he half forgave Remus, I though that he was still a bit angry. So why couldn't he forgive me?

I tried to explain everything to him but he wouldn't listen to me. My roommates still talked to me. It was mostly Marlene since I felt that Sophie and Mary were slightly avoiding me. Sophie was upset with me- I knew it. She didn't talk to me much and when she did her voice didn't hold the enthusiasm it usually did.

I think I might've been disgusted with myself. How could I do that to him? His eyes didn't sparkle anymore and neither did mine.

I sat in the library waiting for James patiently. We still had to work on our project. He ambled into the library without exuberating the confidence or cheerfulness he usually did. I swear it hurt my heart.

"Let's just hurry, I need to meet up with Sirius and Sophie in an hour," James mumbled. He didn't even look at me.

I nodded numbly and opened the book. We barely spoke to each other the entire time. If we did it was only few words. No more awkwardness, I promised myself.

It was our last meeting for the potions project; we'd no longer have any reason to speak.

* * *

This was an _extremely_ short chapter; but for good reason. It is the first of three that will be uploaded today and I can't stand writing this part of the story. Firstly; when you read the next two chapter there is something I'd like to address.

I got the idea from Stephenie Meyer's second book in the _Twilight _series;_ New Moon._ I know that the chapters may feel like a rip off but they're important! I need to exemplify how miserable her life is after this. Tomorrow I should have another chapter up and I promise it'll be good.


	12. October

**October**

………………………………...………………………………...………………………………...………………………………...………………………………...………………………………...………………………………...………………………………...………………………………


	13. November

**November**

………………………………...…………………………………………………...………………………………...………………………………...……………...………………………………...………………………………………...…………………………………...……………………...


	14. Firewhiskey

"_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late"_

-Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

* * *

I always loved Christmas.

Throughout my entire life it was the holiday I always looked most forward to. I was never quite sure why, maybe it was all the lights… Or perhaps the beautiful snowflakes falling from the sky. The hot chocolate and cuddling with my parents by the fire was always nice too.

Fortunately Christmas was coming and I'd be able to experience all of those things.

"Lily, Amos and I are going to Hogsmeade in an hour. Do you want to come," Marlene asked me. I noticed over the course of hanging out with her that she was a nasty person.

Marlene got pleasure out of watching other people squirm. I recognized the way she conducted herself when planning something. Whatever she had ready at Hogsmeade was _big_.

I saw Sirius eyeing Marlene warily with a somewhat glare. Sophie was looking at me pleadingly as if to say 'Please don't go!'

I didn't want to listen.

When we got to Hogsmeade I was overcome with excitement. The scene of holiday joy was just too much. The second we walked in the village I felt it and wanted to be a part of it.

When we got to the Three Broomsticks Marlene immediately left to get us drinks.

"Why do you hang out with her," Amos asked me.

"Why do _you_ date her," I countered leaning against the back of the booth with my arms crossed.

"I ask you first," Amos replied childishly.

I rolled my eyes and answered. "She's the only one that really talks to me anymore. Well my old friends still do talk to me but I feel like they don't forgive me".

"Oh, you know she doesn't like you much, right? She just likes watching in in misery," Amos said bluntly.

"Of course I know, but it's better to wallow with people around rather than by yourself," I replied, wincing.

Amos merely nodded and turned his attention away from me. I pouted, I was sick of people trying to warn me about things I already knew. If I want to be friends with someone, then Merlin I'll be friends with them!

"Here you go Lily," Marlene said sweetly, handing me a cup of orange liquid. It looked likely slightly discolored orange juice.

I knew I shouldn't have drank it, but I was so blindingly angry I knew no consequences.

The liquid was fire down my throat. It burnt my stomach and stayed in there like lava. _Firewhiskey_, she gave me _firewhiskey_.

It was an addicting drink. After each sip I craved it more and more. I had six glasses. Tears were pouring down my face. It was so hot!

I soon became dizzy. Everything was blurry until I saw a familiar face. _James was here_.

The tears started falling faster and harder, at the time I thought it was still the firewhiskey, but now I know better.

"I'm getting more," I cried to Marlene and Amos. Without waiting for their reply I got up and left for the counter.

I threw a few sickles on the counter. "One firewhiskey please!"

"Are ya' sure missy? You look like yer ready to pass out," the bartender replied.

"No I'm fine," I lied convincingly.

He nodded and slid me a glass. I hated the bar area. It seemed too far away from the nice restaurant portion.

"Lily," I heard a worried voice ask me. I looked over and saw a wide eyed Sophie staring at me in disbelief.

"'Ello Sophie! How've you been," I said hiccupping between words. Despite my cheerfulness the tears were pouring like waterfalls.

"Is that firewhiskey," she asked incredulously. She stared at my drink with a wrinkled nose.

"Sure is," I replied nonchalantly.

She groaned and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to her table. My eyes widened like Sophie's previously were. I tried to pull away from her.

"Marlene and Amos will get mad," I argued, "They might worry over where I am!"

Sophie turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Marlene hates you!"

"I know," I whispered, "But she's all I have".

Sophie brought me in a hug while I sobbed. "No, you have Alice, you have Mary, and you have me. You have all of us".

"But you guys weren't talking to me, you all hated me," I exclaimed between sobs.

"We never hated you, we were only disappointed. I don't care if you hugged Remus- I hug him all the time! You never apologized to James. You never reached out to control this, you should've said _sorry_," Sophie explained.

I nodded my head knowing I had my best friend back. The walk to James, Mary, Sirius, Remus, and Peter seemed more bearable.

"Lily," Mary exclaimed, running up to me. I looked at Mary, Sophie, and everyone else and couldn't take the staring. I took a sip of firewhiskey.

"Stop it Lily! It's not good for you," Mary argued, attempting to take my drink away. I wasn't having it!

"Don't touch it," I shrieked, pulling my hand and glass away.

I heard a chair move and feet shuffling. A hand was placed over mine and I looked up to see the most gorgeous brown eyes.

"Lily, give me the drink," James spoke softly. I looked around and observed the area. Remus looked ready to get up; he was rocking in his chair. Peter's eyes were wide and Sirius had a hand holding Sophie's arm, preventing her from coming over. Mary was watching quietly.

"What if I say no," I whispered, glaring at James.

"Then I'll have to take it by force," James replied simply. I knew he was serious.

I eyed my drink and then looked back at him. Quickly I stomped his foot with my own and when he let go of my hand I drank the rest of my firewhiskey.

Firewhiskey is truly an amazing drink. It can make you change moods in an instant.

Tears from my drink and sadness began down my face. I was sniffling and started crying hysterically.

James looked at me with concern. "Lily, don't cry!"

I launched myself into his arms, sniffling in his chest. I didn't want to let go, I clung on to him as if my life depended on it. He held me gently as his robes remained tear-stained.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," I cried.

"Shhh, Lily it's ok. I know you didn't mean to. I understand," James said soothingly.

"But I never said sorry! I should've done something, I'm such a bad person," I said.

"Lily you're far from the worst person. You're the most beautiful, smart, funny girl I know. In fact you're almost perfect," James joked.

"I love you for it," he whispered in my ear. My body tingled when he told me.

"Lily what are you doing," a voice shrieked. I looked behind me. _Marlene._

She grabbed my wrist protectively and pulled my away from James.

"Don't you dare hurt her again," Marlene said venomously. I was in shock; I thought Marlene hated me…

Sirius lost his grip on Sophie. "Yeah, but did he make her drunk?"

"She was finally loosening up! I did her a favor, more than you ever did. I stayed with her during all of this while you abandoned her," Marlene hissed.

I wriggled out of Marlene's grip and stood by Sophie, knowing it was the right thing to do. "She's my friend, you're my friend Marlene. I don't want any fighting."

"Fine," Marlene said, her foul mood apparent. She stalked away.

"Why am I a bad person," I said to no one, my eyes filling up with tears again.

James held me from behind. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I already told you Lily-kins, you're not a bad person," James whispered.

"But I hurt you, I hurt Marlene, I hurt everyone," I argued, the tears finally stopping.

"But we all forgive you," James replied. I stopped, not wanting to continue the conversation.

So he led me back to the table where I didn't speak much. At the time I was drunk, slightly bipolar, and tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.

So I did, in his arms.

* * *

**IT'S DONE!** This chapter is extra long and it took me forever to write! This is four and a quarter pages, compare that to my usual three! I really like this one, as I usually do with long ones. I was so happy to get them back together and write about Lily being drunk. I get a kick out of it. I was questioning how Marlene would seem like a Gryffindor with an attitude like that, so I had to make her somewhat nice in this chapter.

Sorry about the chapter delay. I went to a haunted house with my friends yesterday and we didn't get back until eleven-ish and I was exhausted.

Nothing much to say except you're all _really _going to like the next chapter, trust me.


	15. Exraordinary Amounts Of Liking

**_Quick author's note! I'd advise you to listen to River Flows In You by Yiruma while listening to this chapter. It's completely instrumental so there are no lyrics for me to provide. But please this is the song I intended for the chapter and I feel that it fits extremely well. Please note that it is also the song Sirius has playing on the piano._**

* * *

The day before Christmas break changed the entire course of my life.

It was a fairly normal day. Well I should call it an evening. Our classes were over and James, Sophie, Sirius, Mary, Remus, Peter, and I were relaxing in the common room. The fire was crackling and glowing on all of our faces.

Sirius had transfigured a table to a piano and enchanted it to play a beautiful melody that he knew Sophie loved. It was a wonderful song. The cozy room was only occupied by the seven of us.

I was sitting next to James on the large couch with Remus and Mary. Sirius was sitting in the arm chair with Sophie snuggling on his lap and Peter dozing in and out at the bottom of the chair.

I could hear the light snoring coming from James's mouth and I felt his breath tickling my neck. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder. For one reason or another I couldn't help but watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful.

It seemed that no one was paying much attention to us. Honestly it seemed that we were a couple. I moved to a more comfortable position. James was resting on my lap and I still had my gaze locked on him. His breathing was becoming almost hypnotic.

After a while I began to feel drowsy. My eyes closed and my brain stopped. Everything began to drift away. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to a soft nudge on my shoulder, "Lily, wake up".

I lazily opened my eyes and saw an amazing shade of chocolate staring back into mine. It took a moment before I realized that it was James. Call me crazy but I was so tired I believed that a chocolate bar woke me up.

The room was dark except for a the fire, which was dimming. I noticed that everyone was gone and it was only James and I in the room.

We were snuggled together under a fuzzy blue blanket. It was then I realized that he was no longer sleeping on my lap. He was fully awake, embracing me.

My cheeks turned rosy pink. I was entangled in his arms. His hand was near my cheek, almost touching it. For an odd reason this didn't seem to bother me in the least. In fact I was… Well comfortable to put it simply.

"You're warm," James muttered, lowering his head to rest on my neck. I turned even pinker.

His face was so close to mine…

"You're tired," I stated quietly, "Go to bed."

He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, "No, how will I know if you go to sleep? After all Lily-kins you _do_ need your beauty rest. With all do respect it's true"

I glared at him and brought myself out of his arms. My head was turned to other way and I was pouting with my arms crossed.

"Aww come on Lily," James whined. He scooted over and hugged my from behind. I cursed him while wondering why he was so touchy feely tonight.

His hand was touching my neck lightly and I shivered, "James, you're freezing!"

"I know. That's why I need you to keep me warm," he explained sheepishly. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Incendio," I murmured. The fire grew larger and I returned back to the couch. Soundlessly I sat on the couch and pulled the large Gryffindor colored blanket over myself and James.

"Thank you," James said gratefully. He pulled me back to him. I was almost sitting on his lap.

A few moments ago I would've been scarlet by now. However, it only took me a while to adapt. I realized no matter how many times I tried to get away from him James would always find a way to worm himself back to me.

"You can relax you know, you don't have to be so tense. It's not like I'm going to try and seduce you or anything," James muttered.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed my body. I'd never been this close to a boy ever, let alone James. Besides I didn't know I was tense. In fact I thought I was pulling off the not nervous look… Apparently not.

My head was resting on his shoulder and his chin was on the top of my head. One of his arms circled my waist while the other lay idly on top of the blanket. The beautiful music Sirius had enchanted was still playing on the transfigured piano.

"I like you," James whispered.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. I didn't know why but it came as quite a shocker to me. It was no secret that James Potter was bloody well in love with me. And well if you were an intuitive person you could tell how obvious it was that I liked him back. But just to hear him say it… It felt all the more real to me.

James chuckled, "You looked surprised."

"I am," I answered, blushing lightly.

"Why," James asked, laughing more. He hugged my tightly.

"Well I wasn't sure I believed it. Well I _did_ believe it. It's just well… Nice to hear," I replied, smiling softly.

"Do you love me," James inquired, laying his head in the crook of my neck now.

"I can't focus when you do that," I told him honestly. It really was quite a bit of a distraction.

James smirked and lifted his head. His brown eyes gazed into mine very intensely. I'd never seen him so passionate before.

"Do you love me," he asked, more serious than playful this time.

I though about it for a while, allowing my own eyes to gaze into his sparkling ones. I thought of the day in the hospital and my conversation with Remus. I didn't love him then… But did I now?

I broke my gaze with James and my eyes lingered to the chair where Sirius and Sophie were sitting. I remembered waiting in the Hogs Head for James to wake up with Sirius. We were both so worried and anxious. But I didn't love him then…

More importantly I thought of my best friend- Sophie. There was a conversation we had. How exactly do you know when you're in love?

* * *

"_Bye," Sirius said in his usually cheerful manner. I watched them with a wrinkled nose. How could someone as sweet and close to perfect as Sophie like someone as obnoxious as Sirius Black?_

_Potter grabbed Sirius by the am of his cloak and dragged him away._

"_I love you Sophie," Sirius caked from across the corridor. He blew her a big kiss and winked._

_Sophie giggled, "Love you too Sirius!"_

_I pushed myself up from against the wall. I had been leaning against it in hopes of avoiding Potter's interminable offers of dates. Thankfully it had worked. Honestly, we were in our sixth year and he had been declaring his love for me for two years already. Wouldn't you think he'd give up by now? But oh no, that's 'just not his style'._

"_Why do you love him," I asked, shaking my head._

"_Because," Sophie answered simply. We began down the corridor towards the library._

"_What a specific answer Soph. Care to elaborate," I offered._

"_No, not really," Sophie replied._

_I shook my head once more, sometimes she was too private of a person._

"_Well if you're not going to answer that question can you answer another one," I asked._

"_Weeeeell, that depends," Sophie said._

"_How do you know you love him," I asked. She stopped and looked at me. It seemed like a solid question._

"_I just… know," Sophie said blankly._

"_But how," I asked earnestly. I couldn't understand why she was being so reclusive. What had happened to her usual affability?_

"_I'd tell you if I knew but I can't. It's just the type of feeling I get when I'm with Sirius," she explained, "I just want to be with him. Butterflies fill my stomach when I see him, I feel light headed around him. He just has a type of affect on me that no one else does. It's a much stronger feeling than a crush"._

_I nodded my head in understanding, although I really didn't. I'd never gotten those feelings from someone before._

"_I know you're being sincere, but how do you know he is," I asked cautiously. I knew Sirius's loyalty was a touchy subject with her. Sophie would never even consider the fact that Sirius would cheat on her._

_She smiled lightly, "It's because I trust him. It's one of the basic fundamentals in any relationship. I know Sirius would never intentionally hurt me. Besides, I'm pretty sure I have the same affect on him. In fact he told me first. I didn't know how to explain feeling in love until he explained it to me"._

* * *

I looked at James out of the corner of my eye. He looked simultaneously worried and excited. I wanted to be around him, of course. But did I get butterflies when I saw him, no. Did I fell light headed when he touched me? Did I trust that he loved me?

Of course.

I turned back and faced him, still entirely unsure of what I was going to say, "James…"

"Yes," he asked, trying to hide all the worry he could muster.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't love you," I said gently but bluntly. He looked shocked, but appeared as though he was expecting this.

I tried to speak but he cut me off, "I should've known…"

I put a finger on his lip, "No, I don't love you. Unfortunately. But I _do_ happen to like you. Very, very much".

James's eyes widened a bit. He wasn't anticipating this. I removed my finger and raised my head.

I looked at him for an intense moment and then brought my lips to his, closing the insufferable gap between them.

It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't so overbearingly passionate. It was short, only a small peck. But it was nice to say the least.

"That was nice, we should try it again," James said, smiling brightly. He brought my face back to his and we shared a longer, sweeter kiss.

He pulled me onto his lap and I rested there, my head against his chest. His scent was almost overbearing as my eyes fluttered open and then closed.

"I enjoy this," James said simply. He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"I bet you do," I said replied wryly, a smirk like smile on my face.

I began to fall back asleep when I heard James speak.

"I love you Lily," James murmured into my head, kissing my head for a last time.

"I don't, I just like you an extraordinary amount," I said simply.

James smiled, "I think I can live with that".

* * *

_**YES! YES, YES, YES!**_ It's done. This chapter is done. Oh Merlin this has taken me such a long time. I wrote most of this in one sitting, but it's still like taking weights from my shoulders. This chapter was fantastic, superb, and excellent to write! Actually I listened to the song suggested while writing this and I felt like I was playing the piano… Ha-ha.

But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's twice the length of a normal one. Oh and does anyone else completely hate the 'new' fanfiction account set up?

As per usual feel free to PM me and **_THANK YOU GUYS EVER SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! _**You are all the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful, fantastic, kind reviewers I could ever even hope to ask for!


	16. The Art Of Feeling Watched

"_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, got to be first"_

-Circus by Britney Spears

* * *

Naturally, word of James and I had gotten around the school over break. It wasn't a surprise, in fact it was rather expected.

Although I didn't mind being seen with James it was a bit awkward. Wherever we went I saw people stare at us and even whisper in each other's ears. I was always used to being discussed among students for the fact that James fancied me, but I wasn't used to _watching_people talk about me. Perhaps what bothered me the most, was watching the glares of girls who fancied James. If looks could kill…. Well then I would've been dead a long time ago.

"Enjoying the life of a marauder's girlfriend," Sophie asked me. We were sitting alone in the common room. She was covered head to toe in snow. It looked pretty, sparkling in her hair and all.

"It's ok, I suppose. What happened to you," I chuckled.

Sophie threw her head back and laughed, "Snowball fight, and let me tell you one thing Miss Lily Evans. Your boyfriend is a dirty cheater! He held me back and Sirius pelted snowballs at me. You see, I was all defenseless."

I closed my book and sighed, "Well, we very well can't let them get away with that can we?"

Her eyes lit up, "Lily you're so much fun! We should have a huge snowball fight with the entire seventh year Gryffindor."

"Sure," I replied.

Oddly enough, it didn't take Sophie very long to find everyone and gather us outside. Instead of making our teams boys and girls, like Sirius and Frank had wanted, there were two captains picking; James and Alice.

On Alice's team was Frank, Sophie, myself, and Marlene. James had Mary, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. It was sure to be a… _fun_ game.

"Funny how the marauders managed to all be on the same team, isn't it," Marlene asked.

"It was bound to happen," I dismissed quickly.

"I'll handle James and Sirius as long as I have backup. I refuse to repeat what happened to me earlier," Sophie declared. We hadn't even started and she was the only one already covered in snow.

"I'll help you," said Alice. She looked very eager. I almost felt a little bit sad, we never saw much of Alice; she was always with Frank these of days. Of course they made a lovely couple, but they were incredibly reclusive from the world.

In moments the game had begun and I was standing in the middle of the 'battlefield' idly, not sure what I was supposed to do.

"Lily get down," Frank yelled. I turned around and was greeted in the face with a snowball courtesy of Sirius Black.

"Oi Padfoot! Lily's mine, you know that," James yelled.

"Sorry mate, but she was just standing there. I couldn't ju-mph! Hey, who threw that," Sirius yelled. His face was covered with snow.

Sophie was whistling innocently with her hands behind her back, "Wasn't me!"

Sirius smirked and ran at her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around in the snow laughing together happily. I felt a twinge of jealousy- they were the perfect couple. Sophie and Sirius were so comfortable together, why weren't James and I like that? Granted we were only together for a week, but _still_.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Oh Lily-flower." I turned around and a snowball planted itself in the middle of my face. James doubled over in laughter.

"James Potter, I'll kill you," I screeched. I lifted up an armful of snow and dropped it on him.

"My hair," James whined, trying to fix it even though everyone knew that it was perfectly impossible.

It wasn't until I heard a small giggle that I realized we were all being watched by spectators. I hadn't even realized that they were all watching us until then. It felt odd to have everyone looking at me as though it wasn't odd at all. Everyone else seemed to be used to it and not care, but it completely bothered me.

"Are you all right," James asked. He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Everyone is staring at us," I managed to squeak out.

James laughed heartily at me, "Get used to it, dear. I'm a bit like a celebrity, as you know, and you're dating me now. _Everyone_ will always be watching us."

"I'm not sure I like it," I grumbled, walking away.

"Oh cheer up Lily-flower! It's not all bad. Just ignore them," James said as cheerfully as he could muster.

"It's kind of hard to," I stated as though it was obvious. I mean, wouldn't you be acting weird if there were people watching and criticizing your every move?

James sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders firmly. He swooped down and planted a sweet kiss on my lip, leaving my blushing slightly.

"Is it easier now," he asked.

I smiled in return, "A little bit."

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late! I kind of got caught up in life and forgot all about fan fiction… Woops. I remembered when I was watching Prince Caspian and wanted to write fan fiction again. There are probably a lot of errors in here but I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. I will eventually but I'm just a little dejected with everyone pointing out ever little mistake I make so please no comments about any errors, typos, grammar mistakes, etc.. you may find.

Unfortunately my Narnia stories aren't as well accepted as my Harry Potter ones… I think I'll stick with HP for now…


	17. Broken Hearts and Family Issues

**Author's Note: **Umm, here's one of my rare pre-chapter author's notes. This chapter has got some _real_ explicit language. Stuff like h*ll, d**m, sh*t, and even f*ck. By it's befitting for the situation so hopefully you'll understand. Thanks and _read on_!!!

_"Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_  
-How to Save a Life by The Fray

* * *

"Lily! There you are," Remus shouted over the crowd of Hogwarts students.

I looked up and stared at him in confusion and shock. For one, Remus _barely_ ever yelled. Also I couldn't quite understand him. Everyone around me was so loud talking about things I didn't know about or really care to listen to. I only recognized my name coming from Remus's mouth.

"Remus, are you ok," I ask when he reached me, resting a hand on his shoulder. His face was a pale red color and he was clearly out of breath. It was worrying.

"Y-you have to come quickly!" Remus stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Why," I immediately questioned, concerned by the urgency in his tone.

"I-it's Sophie," Remus managed to say, then added as an afterthought, "James, too."

My eyes widened in worriment and we dashed up to the common room, weaving in and out of the turbulent crowds. Suddenly I began listening to what they were saying. I caught glimpses of conversation concerning "You-know-who", "Brother", "Dead", and "Coil".

Looking back, I should've pieced it together then. With the state of worry and fright I was in it was damn near impossible.

"Dragon scales," Remus said quickly to The Fat Lady.

She opened up and let us pass through. The common room was a mess of people that we could barely get through. Everyone seemed to be trying to get to the middle of the crowd and see what was going on.

"Let us through," I said harshly, accidentally bumping into two rather small first year. I believe their names were Kiley and Taylor-Sue. They were both extremely nice and I immediately apologized to them.

When we reached the middle of the circle I saw a sight that I never wanted to witness again.

Sophie was curled up into a ball on Sirius's lap, crying her eyes out freely into his chest as he hugged her and whispered words of comfort into her ear. James was sitting next to them. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up and his elbows rested on top his knees. His face was buried in his hands.

Mary looked sullen and hey eyes were puffy, as well as Peter's. Even Marlene looked sad. In fact, when I actually looked at everyone's faces they looked absolutely terrified.

"L-Lily," James said softly. He looked up at me and to my shock his face was red, his eyes were swollen, and it was clear that he had crying as well. He opened his arms for me and I ran to him and instantly hugged him.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here," I demanded.

James held me close and rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair affectionately, "A tragedy."

I pulled away from him, "No shit Sherlock. Now, seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Can't tell. Sophie'll kill me if she's not the one to tell you," James said.

"Lily," I heard an unrecognizable and fragile voice call my name.

"S-Sophie," I asked incredulously. How could she sound like that?

"Here Soph, how 'bout you sit up? Your back will hurt later," Sirius suggested, choosing his words carefully.

Sophie nodded and obeyed, "Lily, sit with me. Please?" She smiled weakly.

I did exactly what she said, "Sophie, are you ok?"

"He's dead," Sophie mumbled almost inaudibly.

"S-sorry? I can't hear you, Soph," I said almost afraid to speak.

"H-he's dead… John is dead," Sophie said again. This time louder.

My eyes immediately widened and my breath just drew in my throat. I couldn't breathe. My mind went blank- Sophie's brother was dead? How was that possible?

He was only two year older than us. He was just like us two years ago- only a seventh year Gryffindor. But he died… Just like that. How?

Sophie seemed to read my mind, "He got into a fight with a bunch of death eaters. Two of them were related to Lucius Malfoy. Besides John two others died. You know Eddie in Ravenclaw? His older sister and one of the Malfoys. I didn't care to find out who…"

I gripped my robes and clutched them tightly not knowing what to say or do. I felt nothing. This war- this terrible, bloody war- was _real_. People were dying. People I knew. Angry tears welled up into my eyes and I let them fall down my face. The room was completely silent.

"Lily," James said, although it sounded more like he was asking.

He hugged me and I freely fell into his chest, not particularly caring who was watching.

"Are you all right," James whispered into my ear.

"Just hold me," I said.

* * *

Whoa, that's a very emotional chapter. Well it would've been _more _emotional if I didn't get interrupted three times while writing it… For those of you who caught it, I added two of my favorite reviewers in this chapter: _Kiley 109 _and _TaylorxxSue. PottersLittleSister _and _James n Lily r in LOVE_ can expect to be mentioned next chapter! You two are awesome! I'd like to incorporate some more of my faithful reviews into the story as well. Coughanimaladdictionsmissbliss03andotherscough.

Leave names in the reviews, loves! You're all amazing, feel free to contact me, the usual, etc… Oh, and I actually proof-read it this time! Hah!

And I got the iPhone for Christmas… A Voldy action figure too… That's right you're all jealous. I also have video in the works as a tribute for all of you. A late Christmas present.


	18. Davies, War, and Werewolves, oh my!

_"It's two a.m.  
Feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me"_

-Breathe by Taylor Swift

* * *

"James," I said almost inaudibly.

We were sitting on the couch in the common room. It was late and we were the only ones left; everyone else was sane enough to be in bed at two in the morning. Being with James had obviously started to wear away at my brain cells.

"What is it, Lily?" he asked, the concern clearly shone through his voice.

He'd been so worried since all the deaths started appearing in the Daily Prophet. Particularly around me, although I imagine that it was because all the Slytherins blatantly expressed their feelings towards me. All of them of hatred and disgust.

"How many more people?" I whispered, toying with the fringe on the  
blanket.

It had a rather large lion on it. A birthday present from Sirius to James sometime back in third year, I think.

"What do you mean, love?" He had developed a habit of calling me that.

"How many more people have to die in this war, James? It was too many when he first person died," I said quietly.

I could hear his breath pause for a moment before it evened out again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

"Lily, I promise nothing will ever happen to you," James murmured into my hair.

"I'm not even worried about myself. It's more everybody else. With all the fighting you and Sirius have been doing, you're both basically walking targets when we get out of school. And Remus… I'm still not sure what's wrong with him. He never fights with anyone but he always manages to end up in there somehow," I explained.

James shifted uncomfortably, "Well Moony, er… He's just real clumsy. Besides, you know Sirius and his tricks. Padfoot thinks he's real funny."

"Well he's not that funny. Poor Remus," I muttered.

"Don't worry. Remus is a big boy. He can tie his own shoes and everything," James chuckled.

"Really," I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yup, he told me. Just use the bunny technique. It's never failed him before," James continued on.

I laughed and quickly kissed his cheek, making sure he didn't get too carried away. I inwardly smirked. And he thought Sirius thought he was too funny…

"Lily, love, I have a question," James said, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"What?" I replied.

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly.

I winced and inwardly cringed. He asked me that every week. James was hell-bent on still making me fall in love with him. Dating him just didn't seem to be enough for him.

"James, you know I love you. I'm just not in love with you," I sighed.

He played with a piece of my hair, "All right. How about now?"

I laughed, "No, not yet James."

"I can't see how any girl can resist me. You're one of a kind, Evans. Either that or you're in love with someone else. It's that Davis kid in Ravenclaw isn't it? He always goes after my girls!"

I watched him mildly amused. He was incredibly adorable when provoked.

"No, I just haven't fallen in love with you yet. No need to rush it though," I said, running a hand through his hair.

"The sooner the better," James said wistfully.

I smiled and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while. The only thing that interested me was the fire. I could see James glancing at me out of my peripheral vision.

"How about now?" he asked.

I giggled uncontrollably, "Still nothing."

* * *

"Are you all right, Remus? You look a little… pale," I said, putting a hand to his forehead.

He smiled weakly in turn, "Just a little sick. Nothing to worry over. Besides, I'm always pale."

"Yeah, but not this sickly color," I argued.

"Gee, thanks, Lily. The moral support is always self esteem raising," Remus sighed, sinking into his library.

"Well something is obviously wrong with you," I said, resting on the table.

"I do feel sort of bad about something. But I'm sure you'll hear about it anyway. I'm sure Sophie or someone will tell you. Mary might even," Remus shrugged.

I laughed, "What could you possibly do that was so bad? Get an E on a transfiguration essay?"

His eyes narrowed a little, "That was once in fourth year and you know I don't like to talk about it."

"Sorry," I apologized half-heartedly.

"No it's just. Mary asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her next weekend and I had to decline. I felt bad, but I just can't date her," Remus admitted with a furrowed brow and pink tainted cheeks.

"And why not?" I asked crossly.

"I just don't want to hurt her," Remus muttered.

I stared at him with pity, "Remus, you're not that bad at dating. Give yourself more credit."

"No, Lily-," he sighed and thought for a moment in deep concentration before continuing, "Lily, have you ever noticed something different about me?"

"Well, you are different from most boys. You don't date much, and- Oh Merlin! Remus, why didn't you tell me before," I exclaimed.

"Y-you don't care," he asked, clearly shocked.

"Of course! Who cares if you're gay?" I responded.

I heard books drop and saw Sirius with an open jaw; he had to help in the library for detention, "Moony is gay? And I share a room with him… I even gave him some of my leftover chocolate!"

Remus turned a bright pink color, "No, no! I'm not gay. Sirius, this is just about my- er- furry little problem. You know my pet rabbit?"

Sirius' brow furrowed in confusion, "What pet rabb- Oh! That one. Ok then. I'll be off."

"So you're not gay. Then what are you getting at?" I asked.

I was completely lost at this point.

"Lily, you're smart. Put together the signs. I'm always sick around the same time of the month- and no I'm not really a girl. Sophie guessed that one before," Remus said.

It suddenly dawned on me. All the clues were in front of me, I just hadn't had time to string them together. It all seemed so simple now.

"So you're a- Can I say it?" I asked.

"Not too loudly, but yes," Remus instructed.

"Werewolf," I whispered, to whom I'm still not quite sure.

He nodded noiselessly. We sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"Are you ok, Lily?" he asked tentatively.

"It's a bit hard to believe," I admitted, "You seem so sweet and innocent."

"Wait until a couple of days," he snorted.

"This is a little overwhelming. It's so much to take in," I said.

"Are you ok with it?" Remus inquired.

I nodded and smiled, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're a good friend Lily," Remus complimented, his face beaming.

* * *

Another chapter down! For this one, I'd love to thank my amazing BETA and Twitter buddy, solitaireclay07. She's made of awesome. Oh, and whoever created Funyuns; they're kind of spiffy too.

My reviewers are once again amazing. I know I promised walk-on roles for PottersLittleSister, James n Lily r in LOVE, and AnimalAddictions, but apparently I lied. You guy will be soon. I tried numerous times to add you all in there; it just wasn't flowing nicely.

I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter. Also, I've decided how this story is going to end. The epilogue and everything, too. As a sort of prequel how would you all feel about a story about Sophie and Sirius? I've been toying around with the idea in my head for a while now. Just want your input.

Leave it in the review.


	19. Happy Valentine's Day to Us

"_When the sun shines  
__We'll shine together  
__Told you I'll be here  
__Forever"_

-Umbrella by Rhianna

* * *

Throughout the entire day I was completely fidgety.

James was never particularly known for his subtly in general, let alone when it comes to me. Valentine's Day as well for that matter. So naturally when you combined myself _and_ Valentine's Day it was a recipe for disaster. At least in James' cookbook.

I was especially cautious with opening doors. I was half worried flowers might come pouring out on me. In fact, I was so cautious one might think it was April Fool's Day, but when you go to school with the marauders' you'd be stupid to leave your room that day.

"Remus," I exclaimed, running up to my werewolf friend.

"I good, Lily, it's you. I was mildly afraid you were my third year stalker. She's been following me around all day," Remus explained.

"Poor girl… Do you know where James is," I asked nervously. He knew it; I could tell.

"I haven't seen him all day. Sirius either, but I'm pretty sure he's trying to keep everyone out of the common room. He has a date with Sophie set up, and he doesn't want any interruptions. Too bad he let James buy the candles, though. He got them from Zonko's," Remus replied.

"Poor bloke," I said, wincing at the candles' possibilities.

"Oh Merlin! Sorry, Lily, I've got to go. I can see my stalker," Remus apologized. He ran off as quickly as I spotted him.

I groaned, so it was back to watching every step I took. Remus was absolutely no help.

I was visited by a fourth year named Chloe, later, "Ummm, I was told to deliver this to you. He said you'd know who it's from."

"So he finally strikes," I mumbled, accepting the parchment.

Chloe stared at me with a confused look. I glared at the parchment nervously; I was horrified of what it might say. She must've thought I was insane because she took of when I was checking it for and enchantments.

_Lily-flower,_

_Meet me on the quidditch pitch at seven o'clock pm. I have a surprise for you!_

_Until then,_

_James_

I rolled my eyes. How typical of him... Nevertheless I checked the clock in the grand hall. I had a good ten minutes to waste. What could I do in ten minutes? Nothing, absolutely nothing. So, naturally (like the good girlfriend I am), I decided to get there early. Knowing James he'd be late anyway.

On my way out I saw a group a Slytherins; one of them said my name to the others. I stopped to listen. Hey, I was curious...

"Have you seen Potter's girlfriend lately? She waltzes around like she owns the place," a girl with short, blond hair sneered.

"Yeah, it's like she thinks she's royalty," a boy agreed. I recognized him immediately; he was one of the ones who attacked us at Hogsmeade.

"Don't you think so, Sev," Avery asked. He had a calm and composed look on his face, but beneath his cool exterior you could tell he was teaing him. I almost felt bad for Snape.

Snape looked completely uncomfortable, "Uhh, sure."

"We ought to-," the girl began. I wanted to hear the rest of what she said, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Lily, shouldn't you be with James," Mary asked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Bugger, I'm late! Sorry, Mary, but I've got to go," I apologized. I ran out of the castle and to the pitch as quickly as I was able.

When I arrived, James was sitting on the bleachers all alone, "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry," I apologized, "I got a little... Sidetracked."

"Well, you're here now," James said smiling. He put his hands around my waist, and pulled me against him. Then, James kissed me lightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I offered, grinning.

"Exactly," he complied, "I got you something. Do you want it?"

"Nah, give it to charity," I teased.

James reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out a golden little ball. It was a snitch, but it was different. The ball wasn't moving rapidly, like I was so accustomed to seeing. The snitch was completely still. He tossed it to me. On it was engraved: _Happy Valentine's Day, to my Lily-flower._

"Too bad, I paid to get it engraved. You're keeping it, Evans," James teased in a mock serious voice.

"I-I really like it, James. Thank you," I whispered. The moment was so peaceful it would've been sinful to speak too loudly and spoil it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," a voice sneered. It was a familiar sneer; the one that belonged to that Slytherin. Her and her group of friends were descending onto the pitch. Just great...

"To me, it looks like a group of pathetic Slytherins," James replied.

"Potter and his little girlfriend. How quaint," Avery laughed.

"Bugger off, Avery," I growled. Looking around I noticed there was only three of them. Snape wasn't there.

"Are you going to make me, Evans," he replied, stepping closer to us threateningly.

"No, I am," James challenged, mimicking Avery's actions.

I tried to grab his arm, but he shoved me off. I knew this wasn't going to end well (again, I'd like to add).

"Don't the three of you have something else to do, other than bug us," I asked.

"Of course, don't flatter yourself, Evans. Ruining your night is just the most fun," the girl cackled.

"What are you lot doing," a familiar voice yelled.

I turned my head and saw two comforting figures approach, Sirius and Sophie. It looked like they finally left the common room.

"We're out numbered," the girl mumbled.

"We can take them," the guy laughed.

"Not likely. You should all just slink on back to your dungeons. No one wants to see you up here," Sophie taunted.

"Yeah, you're polluting the air," Sirius added.

"We can tell when we're not wanted. We'll see you later, Potter. Black, Coil, Evans," Avery acknowledged in a fake polite tone.

"Happy Valentine's Day to us," Sophie murmured sarcastically.

"Isn't it," I said softly, gripping the snitch lightly.

* * *

Soooo... Remember me? Sorry I took so long to update, my muse decided to take an extended vacation (one one which it has yet to return). This chapter is not my favorite, but I figured I kept you all waiting lone enough. This is better than nothing, no?

Dedicated to The Red Cheri because I got threatened with chocolate frogs. Shower her with flowers, gratitude, and things of the like. I kind of wrote Lily differently in this chapter, more of an attitude... _Chloe..._ Does that name ring any bells...? Yeah, you know I'm talking to you! I think that's it for now.

Oh wait, in case you want to know what Sirius and Sophie were up to, check out my oneshot. It's under Sirius/OC, or you can just get it through my profile. Either works, but you should read (because you know you waaaaaaaaaaant to). Yeah, this was written in OpenOffice, which is made of fail, but it's pretty so I'm going to keep it!


	20. Scared

About month passed since Valentine's Day.

It was March tenth, otherwise known as May MacDonald's birthday. Or an excuse for the marauders to throw yet another party, if you prefer that alternative. Most preferred the latter.

"We're going to need loads of butter beer," Sirius dictated as Remus carelessly wrote down the list.

"Firewhiskey," James whispered. I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did. He knew I didn't like them drinking.

"Can we finish this tomorrow; I'm tired," Peter yawned.

Mary and Remus quickly agreed. I could see the fatigue in his coffee eyes. Sophie was kissing Sirius goodnight as well.

The boys and Mary trotted to their bedrooms, and Sophie collapsed on the couch next to me, "I'm not very tired."

"I can tell," I laughed. She had been energetic all night and hadn't been showing signs of slowing down.

"I'm hungry as well," she added.

My stomach grumbled, and I held it while turning a light shade of pink, "I concur."

"Concur? Lily, you are the biggest nerd I've ever met," Sophie giggled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Of course, but you? You're going to sneak into the kitchens," Sophie asked incredulously.

"Of course not. Can't we just accio it or something," I shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow, "And let anyone passing by see flying food? I don't think so."

I shrugged and stared at the crackling fire. The flames were moving and dancing as if they were trained choreographers. I frowned when I realized what they reminded me of- a killing curse. I couldn't remember the name of it, but it was a terrible one.

"When is John's funeral going to be," I asked quietly.

Her eyes widened considerably, and then grew somber, "I don't know yet."

I immediately felt bad for asking; she had to choke her answer out. I felt my heart break as my thoughts drifted back to the war. Voldemort was somewhere out there killing someone, and Sophie and I were sitting in a Hogwart's common room all safe. We'd be out there in a few months.

"I don't want to leave school," I whispered almost inaudibly. Sophie nodded in agreement.

We sat in silence, minding our own thoughts. We'd have to fight for our own lives. Keep ourselves and each other safe. I almost choked on the thought. If something ever happened to James, Sophie, Mary, Sirius, Remus, Peter, or anybody… I'd never be able get over it.

Sophie seemed to be thinking the same thoughts as me, "The worst part is that we're already targets."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"We'll be out there with the Slytherins… We're going to be number one on their hit list."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. She was right. The only thing I could picture was the scene from Hogsmeade. Snape… Severus… Of course he hung around with them, but he would never… I couldn't even allow the thought to enter my mind.

"I'm going to bed," Sophie announced, yawning.

I blink back tears I didn't know were forming in my eyes, "Good night, Sophie."

"Aren't you coming," she asked.

"No, I think I'll stay down here for a little bit," I replied quietly.

She nodded and headed upstairs. I glanced at the boys' and girls' dormitory. My friends… I could never let anything happen to them.

Not too long later I rose from the couch and headed upstairs. As I rested on my bed my eyes found their way to my nightstand. There was a picture of Mary, Sophie, and I smiling. We were sitting in the quidditch stands; Remus had taken the picture last year.

Next to it was a picture of James and I taken only two weeks ago. We were asleep in the common room. Sirius took it without our knowledge. I sighed. I wasn't particularly strong, brave, or courageous. I had no idea how I'd survive out of Hogwarts.

Then I though of everyone and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep with one simple thought.

I was willing to find out.

* * *

So, none of you wanted to review last chapter? I only got about half of the reviews I usually get. Weird…

Oh well, sorry for the wait for this chapter. I sort of had writer's block, and I'm not entirely happy with this still. I may change it later (if I remember). I got a little inspiration from ABC Family's Harry Potter weekend. Although I hate the PoA movie the idea of Remus and Sirius gave me somewhat of an inspiration. I was giving a commentary of all of the movies on my twitter account.

And for Bellatrix fans, expect her soon. Her and Sophie will be having a little… Run in, if you will.

This chapter goes posted without a BETA and lyrics. Blah, deal with it for now.

**EDIT: Kudos to ElisabethAnne for completely schooling me in spelling. I had 'conquer' instead of 'concur' before. Thanks!**


	21. Sirius Black's Sodding Family

"_Your hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through"_

-Move Along by The All American Rejects

* * *

"Come on, Lily, hurry up," Sophie begged me.

"Yeah, Lil, I want to get out of her as soon as possible. You _know_ how I feel about the potions dungeon," James whispered, keeping Slughorn from hearing.

It was just the three of us left in potions. Marlene, my partner, had left me to clean the mess. It was Remus' transformation tonight, so he was excused from class for the day. Sirius had skipped, and Mary seemed to be in a big rush to the leave the room. Sophie, James, and I were the only three left in the dungeon (not including Slughorn, of course).

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," I muttered while collecting the last of my possessions, "Goodbye, Professor Slughorn!"

"Have a good day, you three. Try not to get into too much trouble," he winked.

As soon as we left the room Sophie shuddered, "I hate it when he does that. I always feel like he's hitting on me, or something."

"He probably is," James laughed.

I laughed as well as we climbed out of the dreary dungeon. It was the last class of the day, so we had nothing but free time. Sirius, Sophie and I were going to watch James and the rest of the quidditch team practice. Then, perhaps, visit Remus before his transformation.

A third year I recognized ran up to us, "You're Lily Evans, right?"

She was out of breath and red in the face. She looked like she had run a mile (which trying to get around this school, she probably did).

"Yes," I replied as calmly as I could manage. Her tone and breathlessness had me quite worried.

"You better come quickly. Mary MacDonald, I think that's what her name was at least, is in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange! She's not in too good of shape," the girl said.

"You could've of said something sooner," Sophie yelled.

Without waiting for word from the girl the three of us took off. Unfortunately James and Sophie got separated from me in the crowd. I was lost and had no idea where I was going.

A hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me back, "Lily!"

"Wha-," I got cut off. It was Snape.

My eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here? You know I want nothing more to do with you."

"Come on, I'm going to take you to Mary," he said, pulling me out of the crowd.

I snorted, "Yeah, and Dumbledore is the tooth fairy. How do I know this isn't just some trap you and the rest of those Slytherin gits have set up?"

"Trust me, Lily. Have I ever hurt you? Besides, I don't even know what a tooth fairy is."

"Yes," I replied instantly.

"How?"

"You called me a… Well, you know what you did," I said quietly.

He had no comeback and continued dragging me to the charms corridor. For some reason I let him; I had a gut feeling he wasn't misleading me.

I was right.

As soon as we got close enough I could hear Bellatrix and Sophie's screaming. There was light flashing. I went to thank Snape, but he was gone. I would've rolled my eyes if I didn't hear Bellatrix's shrill shriek.

When I entered the corridor Bellatrix was crouching down on the floor, holding her wrist. Sophie had two wands in her hand. Both were bleeding. Neither James nor Mary was in sight, so I assumed James took her to get help.

Bellatrix looked at us with cold, black eyes full of hatred and prejudice, "You stupid little blood traitor, and _you!_ You filthy mudblood. Dumbledore won't keep you safe in this school forever. Once we get out of here you'll all pay dearly. Each and every one of you bloody Gryffindors."

"Is that a threat," I asked coldly.

She rose to her feet and looked me straight in the eye, "No, it's a promise."

With that she left. We could hear the patter of her feet dashing down the corridor.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing," I offered.

"No, it's fine. Just a few scratches Remus can fix up," Sophie said, doing her best to smile.

"He's in the Hospital Wing already. It's his time of month, remember," I said. I learned that Sophie had found out about Remus' lycanthropy quite some time before I did. Although, I suppose when you spent as much time around the marauders as she did, you were bound to find out eventually.

"All right. Maybe a short visit wouldn't hurt," she muttered.

I smiled and tried to support her. I'm sure the smile was something more of a grimace, though.

We had only gotten up one flight in the staircase when we heard someone call our names. Sirius came dashing down the flight of stairs with worry clearly etched on his face.

"What happened," he asked.

Sophie broke away from my grip and walked over to him. She raised her hand and punched him, "Your bloody family! That cousin of yours… Someone needs to teach her a lesson."

Sirius rubbed his arm, "You didn't have to punch so hard."

I stared at him as if he were stupid.

He sighed and collected Sophie in his arms so he was carrying her bridal style. We walked like that the rest of the way.

As soon as we entered through the doors I was bombarded with a large bear hug, "Lily, you're all right! I was so worried. We lost you in the crowd, and I didn't know what happened to you."

I relaxed into the hug and eventually returned it, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Then I hit him.

"What, in the name of Merlin, provoked you to leave Sophie all by herself, you stupid prat! I ought to kill you for your sheer stupidity!"

"At least I know that you're really fine," James grumbled.

"Mr. Black, set Ms. Coil down on the bed next to Mr. Lupin. The lot of you Gryffindors, bloody troublemakers you all are. Especially, you boys. This is becoming your second dormitory," the nurse complained.

We stayed in the wing for another good four hours. Sophie was sitting up in her bed with Sirius. Both of them were laughing and giggling with one another. They had stacks of open chocolate frog cards in front of them. I wasn't entirely convinced they were laughing at the cards.

Meanwhile, I was sitting on James' lap. Remus and Mary were asleep, resting.

"James," I whispered, almost afraid that if I spoke too loudly I'd ruin the peaceful moment (they were rare among us).

"Yes, love," James murmured. He was snuggling his nose into my hair, attempting to be romantic.

"How did you know where Mary and Bellatrix were? I know you guys didn't simply find them on chance," I said with a furrowed brow.

He kissed my temple, "No need to worry your pretty little head about it," he poked my forehead, "We don't need any premature wrinkles."

I glared, "If you're going to date me, I think I have a right to know that marauders' tools of the trade."

"I suppose I could let you in a _few_, not all of them, though," James gave in.

He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. He handed it to me.

"It's empty," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He grinned and tapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The paper filled with ink. It immediately attracted my attention, and I completely ignored the introduction from the four marauders. I saw footprints all over the parchment; all of them were accompanied by names.

"Is this what I think it is," I asked incredulously.

"A complete map to Hogwarts," James suggested with a smirk.

I nodded, "This explains a lot."

Suddenly Remus lunged forward in his bed and let out a moan of agony.

The nurse rushed out, "You lot better get leaving now!"

We all nodded and left, Sophie included (although, I'm not entirely sure the nurse knew she left).

"Padfoot, we better get going outside. Can you girls get Peter? Tell him that it's time. He'll know what you're talking about," Sirius instructed.

Sophie nodded and pulled me to go with her, "Come on, Lily. We have to go; this is kind of important."

"No," I said slowly, but as surely as I was able, "I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on. And not about Remus, I already know that. I'm talking about the rest of you. I'm sick of being in the dark!"

"I-I'm sorry, Lily. I can't tell you right now. You have to go get Peter," James argued.

I saw Sirius nod his head, and Sophie took off to Gryffindor tower.

"I want to know. You better tell me right now, James Potter," I threatened, stepping forward.

James met my gaze, "In the morning, I promise. But for right now, I have to go."

He pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head. When he pulled away I spoke, "Fine, in the morning."

James grinned and kissed me. Then he ran down the staircase with Sirius.

As I watched them go, I frowned, "I better get my answers."

* * *

Crazy long chapter time! I hope this makes up for that last chapter. It was terrible and short. Although it was my least favorite, it needed to be added. Lily had to have a chapter dedicated to pushing her forward. She needed drive to join the Order. There'll be more, but there'll also be more fluff and romance.

I really liked this one, though. I think I say that a lot… Oh well! And I changed the title again; when I was listening to Move Along I though it would fit much better. I'm also looking for a couple of different BETAs, maybe two or three. So if you'd like to send in any recommendations leave them in the review.

This chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but FF was being a dummy and wouldn't let me edit or add the chapter. Sorry!


	22. Mary

_"Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start"  
-The Scientist by Coldplay_

* * *

I didn't see James until the next day.

I waited up all night for him, but he never came back to the common room. I sat on the couch, curled up in a blanket for several hours. They never returned. All of Sophie's words of comfort seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

I begged her tell me. I screamed and ranted, but she refused to say a word. She said it wasn't her place to tell.

The thoughts of what could be going on kept me up the entire night. What would James, Sirius, and Peter have to do with Remus' lycanthropy? Well, they obviously knew about it, but why would it be urgent for them to get to him? Why wasn't I allowed to know? I was James' girlfriend damnit.

They didn't show up for any classes. None of them. I could barely pay attention in classes. My mind was racing with thoughts of what was going on. It took so much will power to not walk out of class and go look for them. I was so thankful when lunch time came around.

"Come on," Sophie whispered. She grabbed my arm and started pulling my away from the table.

"Where are you going," Mary asked. Her blue eyes were wide with the prospect of being left alone.

"Girls' lavatory. I really have to go," Sophie lied easily.

"I'll come," Mary announced, starting to stand up.

"No," I said quickly, "I mean, you were just saying how hungry you were in potions. You should just stay here; we might take a little while."

"Oh, ok," Mary said meekly.

We hurried away quickly. I had to keep myself from looking back. If I had looked back I know I would've told Mary to come with us. I was certain she wasn't allowed to know, though. It didn't stop me from feeling terrible about leaving her there.

We burst through the Hospital Wing doors with great force. The sight we witnessed when we got walked in almost made me burst into tears.

Remus was lying in his bed. Half of his face was covered in bandages. His arm was also in a cast. Sirius, who was in the bed next to him, had his entire head bandaged. There was an empty bottle of Skele-Grow next to his bed. Peter was asleep in a chair, and I couldn't find James.

"Sophie, love, come here," Sirius called weakly from his bed. Sophie nodded. I could see her eyes sparkling with tears. She rushed over to his bed.

"Why aren't you two healed yet," she asked worriedly.

"Madame Pomfrey's too preoccupied with James. He got the worst of it last night," Sirius muttered.

Sophie let out a small gasp, Remus' face darkened, and I was certain that I paled.

"Where is he," I asked.

"She brought him back into her office. No one is allowed to see him," Remus said quietly.

I shook my head and headed to her office. When I reached the large oak door I knocked sharply.

"Go away; I'm busy right now," was the reply from the other side of the door.

I knocked again, "Let me see James!"

I waited for a response, but I received none. I banged on the door.

"Ms. Evans, I'm trying to heal Mr. Potter! Can you please leave," she said when she opened the door.

"No! I want to see him," I said sternly.

"No visitors-"

"Is that Lily? I want to see her! Let her in, Poppy," I heard James announce.

"Mr. Potter, not right now-"

"I .Want. To. See. Her," James said through gritted teeth.

Madame Pomfrey looked furious, "You two have fifteen minutes. No more."

I pushed past her and slammed the door behind me, "What a prat."

James chuckled, "It's good to hear your voice, Lily-kins."

I gasped and bit my lip when I saw him. I'd describe the sight, but I'm still tying to erase it from my memory.

"Sit down," James ordered, "I owe you and explanation."

"You don't owe me anything. You can tell me later," I said quickly.

"No, I want to tell you now. Lily, I'm an animagus," I could tell he was waiting for a response, but I didn't give him one, "My animagus form is a stag. Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat. We're not natural born, though. We kind of made ourselves ones to help Remus when he transforms. I know it's illegal. Please don't hurt me,"

My face remained expressionless, "Does this happen to you every full moon?"

"Not usually. I was just distracted last night. I felt terrible about keeping this secret from you," James explained.

I blinked back tears, "So it's my fault you're like this?"

James' eyes widened, "No! No, no, no! Not at all. I should've been paying more attention."

"But you would've been more alert if I hadn't been such a stubborn prat. I should've trusted you, but you shouldn't have kept such a large secret from me," I said, trying to comfort myself.

"It's not your fault, and don't think otherwise. You're right; you're my girlfriend and I shouldn't keep secrets that important from you," James agreed.

"Don't say that! I had no right to be so nosy," I argued.

"Lily, make up your mind! Stop being so bipolar," James said.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly, trying to wipe away the fallen tears.

"It's not your fault. Just calm down," James instructed. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I stood up abruptly, "I have to go."

I walked out of the room and back to the Great Hall. I held my breath when I saw Mary talking to some sixth years. She was never nosy; she knew when to stop asking questions. Mary never pressed for more information. She wouldn't have demanded to know what was going on and made James distracted enough to get hurt.

I suddenly felt myself wishing that I could be more like Mary MacDonald.

* * *

I missed you guuuuuuys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy, mostly on twitter. No, really. You should all get one. I'm on there all the time. GET ONE NOW, and that's an order.

Lily's such a wuss. I think it's her time of the month (even though it really is her fault James got all messed up). I like Mary (sometimes). I've started the first chapter of my SiriusSophie fic. There's only about a two and a half pages, but Ashley, solitaireclay07, and Kirsten, Kiley 1 09, liked it. Hopefully you will too. I'm thinking about posting it before this story is over because we still have a long way to go with this one…

Oh, and boo to the HarryGinny kissing scenes in all the HBP trailers. I hate H/G and Ginny.


	23. Sophie

_"The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can start tomorrow  
From stealing all my time"  
_-Broken by Lifehouse

* * *

"It's scorching out," Sophie moaned, collapsing dramatically around the tree near the lake. I couldn't keep the eye roll to myself.

"Come on, love, cheer up. It's the beginning of June. We'll be out in a couple of weeks," Sirius said cheerfully, kissing Sophie's cheek.

"See, why can't _we _be like that," James whined.

I smiled amusedly, "Because you have cooties."

"Oh Merlin, I know you don't believe that anymore," he scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

I pushed up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Happy now?"

"Very much so," he replied smugly.

I caught Sophie's eye for a moment, and she immediately looked at the lake. Sirius seemed to have noticed as well since he grabbed her hand. I tugged James' sleeve and motioned for him to sit down with them.

"John's funeral is June twenty-second," she said softly, avoiding eye contact with any of us.

I felt my body tense up a bit. I had never seen Sophie as upset as she had been since the discovery of John's death. I'm not sure how many of us had picked up on it, but I know that I had almost instantaneously.

Her smiles were fake. They appeared the same, but the cheer never fully reached her eyes. She had almost everyone fooled. Sophie was the selfless type of person that never wanted anyone to share her pain. Sure she every bit of evil as James and Sirius, but she was incredibly caring underneath it.

John was a good guy; he didn't deserve what he got at all. One of my fondest memories of him was only two years ago when James had been flirting with me. John had pulled the back of his robe over his head and stuck it with a sticking spell. James was trying to get it off for two hours.

My eyes softened; John had always looked out for me. It didn't seem fair at all for him to die. It made me worry about Sophie. People in her family were obviously a target, and I couldn't help but constantly worry about her. I was frightened.

* * *

"Lily," a voice said quietly.

I looked up from my essay to see Remus' concerned face. My quill immediately dropped, and he had my full attention. Slughorn's essay could wait.

"Does Sophie seem a bit distant to you," he asked unsurely.

My eyes widened, and I took a heavy breath, "You notice it too?"

He nodded quickly, "I thought it might just be my imagination, but I wanted to check first. I'm worried about her. Sophie's not the sharpest quill in the package; I'm worried that she'll do something stupid and brash."

The thought that she may seek revenge had never occurred to me until that moment. Was she really that stupid? Had she been contemplating it? The thoughts raced through my head like James' broom on the quidditch pitch.

I couldn't picture her being that stupid. I only hoped that she reached my expectations.

* * *

Short chapter for the fail. That's why I'm uploading another one after this. I feel like post-graduation deserves its own chapter. Since this one is so short, I feel like you guys deserve another one. John's funeral is my birthday, and the day I graduate from eigth grade. It's the perfect day for a fictional character's funeral (despite the fact that I really won't make you all wait another month for a chapter).

And if you're a SophieSirius fan, GO READ PERFECT MATCH AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER. It's awesome, and I guarantee that you'll love it. It's six whole pages, so it'll keep you occupied too.


	24. A Piece of me is Dead Inside

I stared at the castle blankly as the train rode off. I felt a bit empty inside. Hogwarts had been a home-away-from-home for me. It was the place I could go to escape Petunia's taunts, the place where I was never called a freak by anyone (save for a few nasty Slytherin). I wouldn't be returning next year. It made me feel like I was losing a piece of myself.

"What are we going to do with ourselves," I heard Mary ask. I turned to her wide-eyed.

"I never thought about my job," I answered honestly.

"I'm going be an auror," James said proudly, for the umpteenth time since we left the castle, "My dad said he'd help me land a job at the ministry."

"Like you need the money," Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, some of us will actually be working for a living," Sophie added.

"Yeah, _some_ of us," I heard Remus say almost inaudibly next to me. I frowned almost immediately.

It would be extremely difficult for Remus to acquire a job due to his lycanthropy. I only hoped that James would be there to spare a bit of money.

"None of you will need a job! When you combine my paycheck and my parents' money we'll be living dirty rich," James exclaimed, winking.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. I could tell that James had never worked an honest day in his life. I almost wanted him to get a job just so I could count the number of days he'd last. As an auror, I'd give a week at best. He'd get terribly frustrated about not getting to do anything adventurous right away.

"I want to paint things," Mary said quietly.

We all turned to her in surprise. Mary had never struck me as the artistic type, but now that she had said it, it seemed fairly obvious. It's not like I had expected her to get a job similar to Sophie's dream job, a quidditch announcer.

"Do you have any ideas, Lily," Sophie said smiling. It still wasn't reaching her eyes.

"Lily won't have to work. I'll buy everything for her," James answered proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "How about no? I haven't given it much thought, but I thought maybe a healer. It's just an idea."

"When we get married you'll never have to work a day in your life. I promise," James whispered into my ear.

"_When_," replied.

"Yes, when," James said with a slight smirk.

"I know that school was hell and everything, but I feel like I'm going to miss it a bit," Sophie said slowly as if she were thinking every word through thoroughly.

"I know exactly what you mean," I replied sadly.

Sirius snorted loudly, "I have no idea what you two are going on about. I'm not going to miss it one bit."

"You're not going to see me everyday," Sophie countered.

Sirius' smug smile faltered, "All right, I might miss it a little bit. Besides, I plan on seeing you as often as I can. I'm going to keep in touch with _all_ of you."

"Especially me, mate," James laughed.

"Exactly! You're only a shoe throw to the head away," Sirius snickered.

"No more shoe throwing at three in the morning. That _really _hurt, and my mum didn't want to heal the bump because she figured I deserved it.," James replied.

"Very good memories," Sirius laughed, "Wormtail, you're being awfully quiet over there."

"Sorry, Padfoot," Peter squeaked.

I blinked. I always forgot that he was around. He was just so sneaky and quiet. There was something that I didn't quite trust about him. However, James, Sirius, and Remus had kept him around for a while, so I figured that he had to have some redeemable qualities.

"I'm not sure that I want to go home," I said lightly.

"Why not," Remus asked skeptically.

"Her beast of a sister, Petunia. She's absolutely _dreadful_," Sophie answered for me. The way she said Petunia's name reminded me of the way I used to say James'.

"You want me to jinx her for you? We're allowed to do magic outside of school now," Sirius asked with a wicked grin.

No," I replied curtly, "Besides, it's against the law to use magic in the presence of muggles, let alone using magic _on _a muggle."

"Kill joy," Sirius muttered.

"Shove it," Sophie said playfully, covering his mouth with her hand.

The ride continued like this for sometime, until we finally reached King's Cross Station.

"Next stop, James' house," Sirius announced as we all got off the platform. I rolled my eyes in amusement, and we all ran through the barrier.

"Sophie, dear," a high-pitched voice squealed. I winced while I watched Sophie's mother envelope her in a hug almost immediately. She was always overprotective, and now, after John's recent death, she had every right to be.

"Hi, Mom," Sophie said breathlessly, once she was let go.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Mary, Peter! How are you all doing," she asked, giving us each a kiss on the forehead.

"Fantastic," James said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Mom! Dad," I exclaimed, completely abandoning James' grip as I ran to hug both of my parent. Once the hug ended I turned to Petunia.

"Are those your freak friends," she sneered.

"We're _not_ freaks," I replied coldly.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," a familiar voice said pleasantly. I felt an arm around my shoulders and my eyes widened with realization.

"Lily, who's this young man," my father asked.

"Dad, Mom, Petunia, this is my boyfriend, James," I said almost breathlessly.

My father eyed him carefully and presented a hand, "Nice to meet you, James."

James shook his hand firmly, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans, and you, Petunia, as well."

Petunia looked away in a huff, while my mother attempted to shake his hand. However, James had other plans, and he kissed her hand lightly.

"I have to go now, Lily. I see my parents. I'll owl you as soon as I can. See you in a week at John's funeral," James said quickly.

He leant down and kissed my lips lightly before rushing away.

"He's quite bold," my mother stated.

"He has some nerve," Petunia hissed.

I sighed, "Well, that's James for you."

And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Yay! They're out of school, but boo. Next chapter is depressing. John's funeral. Sad times.

If you know about LeakyCon and aren't there (or if you are), you MUST PM me. I live only twenty minutes away, but am unable to go and visit. My friend and I are going to venture around Boston in hopes of spotting some famous YouTubers.

And no lyrics because I suck.


	25. Yet Another Sad Chapter

"_Ice, ice melt your heart  
__Baby girl, let down your guard  
__Rush, rush for that touch  
__Just one taste can't get enough"_

-Take It Home by The White Tie Affair

_

* * *

_

Dear Lily,

_I hate being home for the summer holidays. All I ever hear bout is John's funeral, and I'm sure it's beginning to take a toll on my sanity. It's awfully depressing. I can hardly wait to see everyone on the twenty-second and have this all over with._

_I'll be leaving the funeral with James, Remus, and Sirius to stay with James' family for a while. You should ask to visit for a bit. I'm sure James' parents are dying to meet you. Besides, it'll be nice to have another girl around, and I'm sure Petunia is becoming unbearable by now._

_Owl me your ideas and whatnot soon!_

_Love,  
__Sophie_

* * *

I help Sophie's letter tightly in my hand. I could only imagine how chaotic and somber her house was. I pulled out a piece of parchment, dipped my quill, and began my response.

_

* * *

_

Sophie,

_Please, please, please let your family know how sorry I am for your loss. John was like a brother to me as well. I can't wait to see everyone again (although I do wish the circumstances were a bit more cheery). It's a bit late right now, so I can't ask. I'll let you know at the funeral. James will have to ask his parents as well. See you soon!_

_Love,  
__Lily_

I sighed. This funeral was going to be a nasty mix of emotions.

* * *

I'd let you know how the entire thing went down, but unfortunately Petunia made us late. Wizards had such an odd way of doing funerals. The wake and funeral happened back-to-back, something I had never experienced. We made it just in time for the burial.

My heart almost broken when I caught sight of Sophie. She was dressed in all black, sobbing into Sirius' chest. His eyes were bloodshot as well, and he held her tightly, as if he would never let go. Remus, who was standing next to them, stood still as a rock. Mary clutched his hand tightly and stared numbly at where John was to be buried.

I felt an arm snake around my waist and lead me to them. I knew, without a doubt, that it was James. Neither of us spoke. I stole a glance and discovered that his nose was a dark shade of red and his eyes were puffy. I felt my own eyes tear up.

"How long has this been going on," I whispered, almost afraid to break the silence.

"Since before any of us met up. Sophie and her family were already in tears by the time we saw them," James answered.

The tears in my own eyes began fall down my cheeks and the sniffling started. As soon as I saw Sophie looked up in concern, I was done for. I ran over to her and snatched her away from Sirius. We held each other tightly and sobbed.

"I miss him so much," Sophie said through her tears.

"I hate this war. Everything about it is stupid and prejudice. Someone has to end it. Someone has to stand up to Voldemort," I managed to sniffle.

We stood there, crying for a good ten minutes, before Sirius and James grabbed us away. The ceremony was beginning. As if on cue, it began raining. I stared at the casket with no emotion. The whole situation felt like a scene from a movie. None of this could be real. There's no way this shamble I called my life actually existed.

People began to speak about John and how he affected their lives. Someone asked Sophie to talk, but she only mutely shook her head. They then said y name expectantly.

My eyes widened and I found myself barely able to speak. But I saw Sophie's tear-filled eyes, and I knew I had to do what I had to do. No matter how hard it was for me.

"I've known John since I was eleven. He knew me as Sophie's annoying best friend who liked to call him Johnny all of the time. I always had an inkling that he never liked me until second or third year. Even though he couldn't stand me, I knew he cared about me. John was a caring type of person. He put others before himself constantly and always stood for what he believed in. There's not much I can say about him that hasn't already been said, or will be repeated. I never knew John as closely as some of did, but I do know that I loved him as if he were my own family, and I'm going to miss him dearly. He died valiantly. He fought those who were wrong, and I'm proud of him. I always will be, and I know that his murderer will get what they deserve one day."

I looked at the ground and allowed the tears to fall freely. I didn't care if I cried anymore. It never completely hit me until the moment after I made that speech that John was, in fact, dead. I'd never see him again.

James held my hand tightly, and I knew that both of our knuckles were white from the amount of pressure being applied on them. I indirectly promised that I would make John's murderer pay. I only hoped that I could semi-keep the promise.

I buried my face in James' shoulder when they buried him. I couldn't watch. Immediately after, James pulled me aside.

"Lily, I love you," he said bluntly, "And I never want to lose you. Ever."

He pulled me close against him.

"I don't want to lose you either," I said softly, looking at the ground.

James held my face in his hands and kissed me forcefully. My eyes widened with surprise. I was usually the one to initiate the passionate kisses. He usually only kissed me lightly. He'd never kissed me like this before.

This kiss was hungry and desperate. No one had every kissed me like this before. The way he kissed me reminded me of the way Sirius had held Sophie when I arrived. He was frightened about losing me; he never wanted to leave me. Oddly enough, I found myself responding with the same amount of passion. I wondered absentmindedly if I had come to fall in love with James Potter.

When we separated, I spoke breathlessly, "My parents will let me stay at your house. They said yes. I want to leave with you as soon as I can."

James smiled lightly, "We'll aparate to your house and collect your things. Then, you can stay at my house as long as you like. You'll never have to leave if you don't want to."

I smiled gingerly, "Thank you for the offer."

"Let's go back. Sophie looks like she could use the type of comfort only you and Mary can provide," James said, nodding back to our friends.

I nodded in agreement. I had a feeling that we were all going to need a friend to comfort us in the near future.

* * *

Is that foreshadowing? It just might be… I want to know who you think is going to die. Tell me in reviews. If I've already told you (you all know who you are), you're not allowed to guess. I already know whose getting killed off, so your guesses won't sway me. I'll just find them and your reasonings amusing.

I'm not going to lie; I cried while writing this. It's sad. You don't have to tell me if you cried. I don't mind discussing anything I've written so far with any of you, so feel free to ask questions. There's a reason for everything I do. The lyrics are for the ending mostly.


	26. Out for Blood

"James' house is big," I muttered to Sophie.

"You'll get used to it. It really doesn't seem so large after you're here for a while," she said cheerfully.

We had apparated to James' house with m possessions. I had to admit that James' house did, in fact, intimidate me. It was large, which most likely meant his parents were rich. They might be arrogant. This intimidated me to no end.

"Might as well go in. We'll look stupid if we stay out here any longer," Sophie suggested, picking up one of my bags and carrying it into the house.

I nodded and followed her. As soon as we entered Sirius, who stole my bags from Sophie and me, greeted us. He insisted that we shouldn't carry them, something I found oddly gentlemanly of him. Sirius then disappeared upstairs to put my bags away.

"Where's James," I asked.

"He's probably outside on his broom. I swear, he barely ever leaves the thing on the ground," Sophie complained.

I smiled sympathetically and followed her to where I supposed the backyard would be. On the way, we bumped into a woman.

Her hair was jet black, just like James'. She seemed a bit old, almost too old to be James' mother. She was dressed nicely and her eyes were deep purple. There seemed to be a no-nonsense air about her.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Sophie greeted happily.

I felt like someone had cast a spell on me. I froze. This was James' mother, right in front of me. I was meeting her for the first time and James wasn't even with me. It was disastrous.

"Hello, Sophie," she said before turning to me, "You must be Lily Evans. James has told us all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Potter," I said nervously while shaking her hand.

My mind couldn't help but stray. What type of things had James been saying about me? Obviously, the newest things were positive, but what about past ones? I wasn't always the nicest girl to him. In fact, besides a handful of Slytherins, I was probably the meanest person to him. Had he told his parents?

"We're just going to see James and Remus outside. If you see Sirius, you can tell him that's where we are," Sophie explained before grabbing my hand and dashing off with me.

As soon as we were out of hearing range I spoke up, "She frightens me."

"She frightens most people," Sophie sympathized, "Oh! I see Remus! Let's go!"

I could see Remus through the glass sliding doors as well. We left the house and entered the backyard. Remus was sitting on the grass with a book on his lap. I could tell James was in the air without even looking up. The swishing noise his broom made was already a familiar sound to me.

"Hi, Remus," I said warmly, sitting next to him on the ground.

Remus looked up from his book and smiled gingerly, "Hello, Lily. Did you just get here?"

I nodded, "Just a moment ago."

Before either of us could say anything, I was tackled. James lay on top of me, a huge, playful smile on his face. I couldn't stop the faint blush from appearing on my cheeks.

"Lily-flower, you came!"

I smiled bemusedly, "Of course I did. Did you think that I was just going to blow you off?"

"Sort of," he teased before kissing my lightly and helping me up.

Sirius came into the backyard, and all five of us had a sort of weird reunion.

"So I hear you met James' mother," Sirius said with a smirk.

James' eyes widened and he looked at me expectantly, "Did you?"

"Oh yes," I replied, nodding my head vigorously.

"It went fine," Sophie said before anyone could continue the subject. I felt like she was trying to keep me as far away from anything involving James' mother as humanely possible.

"D'you want to go for a walk," James asked me.

"Sure," I replied, and he led me through the house back to the front door.

* * *

We walked down his street in a comfortable silence before either of us spoke. The streetlights just illuminating both of our figures.

"Sirius lost the marauder's map a couple days before we graduated," James said unexpectedly.

"Did he just leave it somewhere," I asked incredulously, "That thing is dangerous in the wrong hands!"

"No, he's not _that_ stupid. Filch nicked it. It was blank though, and there are no instructions about how to make it work. I only hope that a good couple of troublemakers get a hold of it in the future. You know, someone to put it to good use," James explained.

"The teachers should know about it. It's a great tool for patrolling," I retorted.

"Spoil sport," James teased playfully.

"Stuff it, Potter," I replied, nose in the air.

James raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

He picked me up in his arms bridal style and spun me around until I was sure that I was going to be sick. When he put me down, I couldn't stop giggling. We continued walking, hands clasped together for a while before we decided to head back to his house.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his little mudblood girlfriend," a shrill voice cackled.

My nose wrinkled in disgust as I turned on my heels to look behind me quickly. I was greeted by an eyesore of a sight. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus were standing together. Lestrange and Malfoy had their wands drawn. Severus seemed to be wary about how quickly he pointed his wand.

"Bugger off. We're not in the mood right now," James snarled.

"But _we _are. You best watch the way you talk to us. We don't take kindly to blood traitors," Lucius replied coolly.

"What do you even want," I asked with as much hate as I could muster.

"We were hoping to find that little friend of yours, Sophie. We wanted to give her the same treatment as her brother. Obviously, she's not here. We'll have to settle for you two," Bellatrix laughed.

I paled when I saw the wild look in her eye. I knew that tonight she was out for blood.

* * *

BLAH! Crappy chapter. Deal with it. Next one will be better. I just needed to get this set up. The next chapter is too important to combine with one. Besides, it would be far too long.

The cute fluff in this chapter is dedicated to Tori, otherwise known as FaithfulHPReader. She seriously deserves it. I hope things become easier for you!


	27. She's Only Sleeping

"_If heaven and hell decide  
__That they both are satisfied  
__Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
__If there's no one beside you  
__When your soul embarks  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

_-_I'll Follow You into the Dark by Deathcab for Cutie

* * *

"I'll give you one more warning. Leave now; you're on our territory, and we clearly have the advantage," James threatened.

I tried to look confident. My mind raced; I couldn't remember if I had brought my wand with me, and I could hardly look for it now. The best I could do was vocally back up James.

"The landscape hardly matters. You two are outnumbered," Lucius laughed menacingly.

"Lily, get your wand out," James whispered.

I nodded and began vigorously searching my pockets for it, but to no avail, "I can't find it."

"Lovely. Looks like Potter is vastly outnumbered," Severus drawled.

James' eyes surveyed the area for a plan, and in a swift movement he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius, "Sectumsempra! Lily, run!"

I obeyed and took off in the direction of James' house. I didn't really want to leave him to fight by himself, but I knew that I would be nothing but a burden without my wand.

Bellatrix cut me off, "Where do you think you're going, Evans?"

She cast a spell, and I barely dodged it. I took off in the direction James and I had been returning from. There was no way I could get past Bellatrix. I ran as quickly as my legs would carry me, trying to avoid any curses or jinxes that were sent my way.

I reached the small park James and I had passed and trip over something. I picked up what it up out of frustration, thinking it was a twig I could snap in half. It shined in the streetlight, and I immediately recognized it as my wand.

"Trapped, Evans," Bellatrix cackled.

"Note quite," I replied, "Expelliarmus!"

Her eyes widened. She clearly wasn't expecting me to have found my wand. Her wand flew out of her hand and rolled down the street. She scrambled to collect it.

As soon as she grasped it in her hand, she turned around, ready to hex me. I prepared to cast a defensive spell right before her wand once again flew out of her hands.

I looked over alarmed and saw Remus running towards me.

"Lily! Are you all right? She didn't hurt you, did she," Remus asked.

I yanked him out of the way from one of Bellatrix's spells, "I'm fine. We have to figure out a way to keep her wand away from her, though. She's really crafty."

Bellatrix and I locked eyes for a moment. I raised my wand and prepared to utter my favorite spell, expelliarmus. She was quicker and voiced one of her favorites, a cruciatus curse directed towards Remus.

Remus crumpled to the ground in agony. I shrieked and bent down to help him. She took advantage of my slip and sent my flying backwards into a streetlamp. My head banged against the cold steel, and I was sure that I had a concussion. My hand felt around for my wand, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for this, mudblood," Bellatrix sneered. She dangled my wand in one hand.

"Give it back! I'm warning you," I threatened emptily.

"You're not in any position to be telling me what to do. Besides, once I do this, you'll have no way to make me pay for it," Bellatrix said coldly.

I watched in terror as she snapped my wand in half. I sat still against the streetlight. I had no wand, no way to protect myself. My eyes closed; I knew that I was going to die. There was no way out of it. James was dueling Lucius and Snape with Sirius and Sophie (most likely), and Remus was moaning with pain. I was done for.

I braced myself and waited to hear the infamous curse, but I never did.

My eyes flashed open, and I saw Bellatrix lying on the ground, her wand snapped next to her. Remus stood hunched next to her. His breathing was heavy and he seemed like his pain was still agonizing.

"Don't break things that aren't yours," Remus said between breaths. He nodded his head in his wand's direction. I collected myself and scrambled for it.

In mere moments she lay frozen on the ground.

"Sirius and Sophie are with James. We should go help them," Remus said.

I frowned, "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"Neither are you. Your pupils are dilated; you have a concussion," Remus retorted.

I cursed; I knew she gave me a concussion.

Well played, my friend. Let's go," I said, handing his wand back to him.

I grabbed my broken wand off the ground. It was no use; I knew that you can't repair wands, but I felt as if I couldn't bear to part with it. We ran off to the direction of James, Sirius, and Sophie.

When we reached them, I gasped in shock. Sirius lay unconscious on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding his head like a halo. Sophie was dueling Lucius with an amount of anger that I had never seen in her before. Then I put two and two together. Lucius must have done that to Sirius, and he was there when John was murdered.

Her face was contorted in rage. She was sweating, and tears were falling from her eyes. Her lip was bleeding, as was her nose.

James was locked in a duel with Severus. My breath caught in my throat. Both of them were bleeding heavily, and dueling as if their life depended on it (which it might have). Severus appeared to be limping, and I figured that James just barely had the upper hand.

"Lily! Help Sirius as much as you can," Sophie yelled, not daring to turn around and look at me.

I nodded somewhat solemnly. I had taken a couple of healing classes at Hogwarts, but I wasn't amazing at it. Not to mention the fact that I was working with a concussion, and I would have to use someone else's wand. Emus immediately handed his wand and told me to hurry. He knew just as much as I did about how severe Sirius' wounds were.

I began healing him by trying to stop the heavy bleeding. I knew that if I didn't he would die. I worked as swiftly as I could.

In the middle of the healing I heard a thud, and I looked up alarmed and expecting the worst. I saw James trying to drag himself over to us. Severus was unconscious in the street. I let out a relieved breath; I went back to work but was disturbed by another thud.

My eyes looked towards the street again, and I saw James collapsed. Lucius was laughing like a maniac. I knew James wasn't dead, and Sirius needed more medical attention. It didn't take long for Sirius to regain consciousness.

The first thing he said was, "No!"

My head snapped around, and I saw Sophie sitting on the ground, her wand in Lucius' hand. He stalked over to her and stood above her. I stopped breathing for a moment, frozen in my place. I tried to yell out, but my voice wouldn't work. I needed to help Sophie, but I knew I would never reach her in time.

I couldn't hear anything except the racing of my own heartbeat. Then, he muttered the most unforgivable of all of the unforgivable curses. I started shaking in my place; I closed my eyes, refusing to accept what I just saw. There was no way that that had just happened.

Sophie couldn't be dead. She was _Sophie_. She's not allowed to die. She was my best friend. She was always there. She laughed, she smiled, she joked, she fought, she loved. She _wasn't allowed to die_. No, not now. Not when everyone else was dying. Not when I needed her the most.

Tears fell down my face and I shrieked, "_She's not allowed to die!_"

I couldn't hear my own yelling above Sirius' and Remus'. My eyes opened, and I discovered that Lucius and Severus were gone.

"She's gone," I heard Sirius mutter.

I looked at him, and he looked at me in turn. His eyes were blank, and I felt like he was looking through me. His face held no emotion, and that was what scared me to most.

I stood up abruptly, and walked anxiously over to Sophie's body. I had to make sure. There was no chance that she had survived the attack, but I still had to check. I needed to know that there was no way to get her back.

I felt Sirius' and Remus; eyes on me as I knelt down next to her. Sophie's eyes were closed, and her mouth had a slight smile. She looked so peaceful. I was almost tempted to tell them that she was sleeping. I took her hand and felt for a pulse. I couldn't find one. I knew she wasn't sleeping, but I decided that I had to mutter it to myself.

I muttered it all the way back to James' house. I found his mouth and told her that she had to come quickly, and I dragged her to where everyone was.

"Lily, what are you saying under your breath," she asked me.

"Sophie's just sleeping, Mrs. Potter. I know she is," I replied, still trying to make myself believe it.

Her face paled and we sped up. She immediately rushed over to Sophie. I sat down next to Sirius, who was looking blankly at the sky. I followed suit and kept mumbling to myself. My eyes closed soon, and I drifted off into consciousness.

I was still trying to convince myself that Sophie was doing the same thing.

* * *

SHE'S DEAD! THERE!

Loads of you figured it out. It was pretty obvious since I was trying to keep the story canon. My favorite suggestion was Miley Cyrus. Hah, solitaireclay07, I _wish_.

This chapter was really weird to write. I knew it had to be done, and I sort of reveled in the fact that I had to do it. Don't get me wrong, I adore Sophie, but I couldn't wait to kill her off. The idea of writing someone's death excited me. I only hope that I captured the emotions right in this. I have no experience with watching my best friend die, so I just imagined what I would feel.

Lucius was there the night John died. I felt like it had to be him who killed Sophie.

This chapter is once again dedicated to FaithfulHPReader because she was my 200th review!

Birthday countdown: 9 Days


	28. Skipping Stones

"_Well, I know that it's early  
And it's too hard to think  
And the broken empty bottles  
Are reminder in the sink  
But I thought that I should tell you  
If it's not to late to say  
I can put back all the pieces  
They just might not fit the same_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die"  
-_When We Die by Bowling for Soup

* * *

It was one of the most difficult things that I ever had to decide, but I wasn't going to Sophie's funeral. Well, not _really_ at least.

I was going to the cemetery, and I was going to be dressed in all black, but I wasn't going to be present during the precession. I was going to be sitting by the lake with Sirius. James wanted to join us, but Sophie's mother had asked him to say a few words. I was sure that she was going to ask Sirius and me before she found out about our plans.

That was how I ended up skipping rocks with Sirius Black at a cemetery.

He picked up a stone, flicked his wrist, and let the stone go, "Do you know how much I love her?"

The question caught me off guard. The rock I was clutching fell out of my hand and into a small pile. There was a deafening silence for a moment, and we could hear James struggling to speak clearly without crying.

"…_She was my oldest friend, and she didn't deserve to die that way. She didn't deserve to die at all. She was young, pretty, in love, and had her whole life in front of her. I owe too many of my accomplishments to her. Especially my biggest accomplishment, but that's between the two of us…."_

"No. I can only imagine, but I know how much she loved you," I said quietly.

He chuckled softly, "We were going to get married. Did she tell you? It wasn't official or anything, but I knew that I was going to propose to her, and I knew that she would say yes because we loved each other."

I picked up the forgotten rock and threw it into the lake. It skipped once before sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"She wanted three kids: a son first, then a daughter, and then another son. I only wanted one daughter. We can't have a family anymore. She's gone, and I'll never get her back," Sirius muttered more to himself than to me.

I felt myself break. My knees gave out, and I sank to the ground, sobbing. Everything was too much me. Then, I felt Sirius sit down next to me and hug me.

"It's going to be okay. Wherever she is, I'm sure she's safe," Sirius reassured me.

"Why did it have to be her," I asked inaudibly.

* * *

I hadn't been involved in any of the funeral plans, despite being the person who knew her the best. I supposed that I should've at least had _some _say on the tombstone. Looking at it, it seemed way too girly and prissy for Sophie. She always strived to be anything but girly. She never even giggled. Not once.

There were flowers carved into it. I sort of laughed. If Sophie were still alive, then she would've of vandalized it. I could tell that her mother designed it. Mrs. Coil was the most girly girl that I knew.

I only decided to visit it when the last person left. My time with Sophie was going to be special and completely personal. I didn't want anyone there.

Flowers and other objects circled the tombstone. There were a couple of pieces of parchment that caught my eye, I felt bad that I was reading them, but there was something that made me feel like I _had _to at least glance them over.

_Sophie,_

_I know that you can't really read this, but I'd like to think that you'd find a way to. You always did find a way to make sure that I was emotionally well, and no matter how selfish I sound, I hope that it continues even though you're dead. Even if you haunt me or something. I'd be okay with that._

_I don't think that you know how much I'm going to miss you. I really loved you, you know. You were my first girlfriend after all, and I dumped you (which I still feel terrible for since there is a little piece of my heart that refuses to stop loving you that way, but I suppose that's what your first love does to you). I wish that the last time I saw was under much better circumstances. I'm sort of glad that I was a third wheel to you and Sirius at James' house that night. I was the last person to make you sincerely laugh (as far as I know, which is good enough for me)._

_Anyways, this letter is really awkward, but I'm going to miss you a lot. I hope you're happy wherever you are, and if you aren't don't let me know. I feel better thinking that you're happy._

_-Remus_

I felt myself start to cry, and I immediately felt like an intruder. That was a really personal letter, and I shouldn't have read it (which is why I don't know why I picked up Mary's letter).

_Soph,_

_I never really called you that did I? I kind of wish I did, but I felt like it was a reserved nickname. Oh well, it's too late to call you it now._

_You were a great friend, really. I know that you thought that you were a bad friend to me, but you were an amazing one. You never directly did anything to build my confidence, but just being around you seemed to do it. I was always really comfortable around you, and I'm going to miss that comfort._

_Love,_

_Mary_

I grabbed the next one as soon as I found it.

_Sophie,_

_I promise to give 'em hell for you. I know that's what you would want me to do. I'm sorry that we never got around to doing all of the things that I promised we would, but you shouldn't have gotten yourself killed. Really, if I didn't love you so much, I would hate you for putting me through this._

_Your sorry, sad, confused, emotional, wreck of an almost-fiancée,_

_-Sirius_

When I put that letter down, I knew that Sirius would never truly get over Sophie, and it made me sad. So, I decided to do what Sophie did best when she was sad.

Down a bottle of firewhiskey.

I pulled it out of a brown paper bag. I had never actually held a bottle of firewhiskey, only a cup- or something- containing it. It felt odd to hold it. I made James buy it for me, and he didn't ask me what I needed it for.

I uncapped it, and took my first sip. It felt good going down my throat.

"That was for you, Sophie Coil, and you better have appreciated it. For the first time in my life I enjoyed alcohol, and it's because you died," I scolded. I could almost feel her grin.

I looked at the tombstone again, "I hope you're glad. Everyone around here is a wreck. Especially Sirius, but I'm sure that you know that," I paused to take another sip, "I didn't bring you any flowers, or letters, or prized possessions. I selfish and want to keep everything that reminds me of you. I'll leave you the bottle if you want, though. I feel like you might want it."

For one reason or another, I thought of the first time I met Sophie.

"_Can I sit here," I asked nervously._

_I was new, and didn't know anyone. I only hoped that this girl sort of felt the same way._

"_Well, I was going to save it for James Potter. He hasn't been sorted yet, but I know he's going to be in Gryffindor. His whole family has, but he was sort of a prat on the train today. So, yes you can sit next to me," the girl answered._

_I sighed in relief, and sat down to next to her. I didn't want to sit next to that awful boy from the train earlier._

"_My name is Lily Evans," I introduced._

_The girl smiled lightly, "I know; I heard you get sorted. I'm Sophie Coil. Nice to meet you, Lily."_

_She went back to her food, and I felt awkward. I felt like I needed to make conversation._

"_Are you from a pureblood family," I asked casually._

_Sophie nodded, "Yeah. It's one of those really old ones. I'd say that we're not really prejudice or anything, but most pureblood families are related somehow, and the Slytherin in our family are very bigoted. We don't really talk to them, though. How about you?"_

"_Muggle-born. I didn't even know I was a witch until my friend Severus Snape told me," I explained._

"_Snape. Hmm, that name sounds sort of familiar," Sophie pondered._

Unfortunately, that was all that I really remembered about our first meeting. It was awkward and stupid, and we never really talked about it. Then, looking at her tombstone, I wished that we had talked about it.

I drank until there only half of the bottle left, and then I stood up.

"Soph, this is for you," I muttered, and I poured the rest of the bottle around her tombstone and watched it sink into her grave.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I knew that it was James who was holding me, "You're a strange girl, Evans."

I stared at Sophie's tombstone with the ghost of a smile on my face, "I learned from the best."

* * *

All done. You can thank the anonymous reviewer, MADATTHEAUTHOR for this chapter. I knew that I had to update, but I didn't really have any ideas. I got one late last night after I was alerted about the review. I like to imagine that Sophie pulled a fit when she died. It took her a while to accept that she'd never be able to punch Lucius Malfoy in the face.

This story is coming to a close, I'm afraid. There are only a few more chapters (I estimate about three) before it all ends. As usual, thank you for reading.


	29. Order of the Phoenix

"_In the circles of I've been running  
__I've covered many miles  
__I could search forever for what's right before my eyes"  
_-That's Where It Is by Carrie Underwood

* * *

It was five months before I ever visited Sophie's grave again.

There was something about it that seemed to haunt. Almost like she was there, but I couldn't quite reach her, so, I never visited it. I knew someone would always take care of it.

I spent most of my days at the Potter house with James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James' parents. Occasionally Mary would stay over, but it was usually just the seven of us. It should've been the eight of us.

James rarely ever left my side. The death eater attacks had grown significantly, and all of us knew that I was an undeniably large target. Bellatrix, Lucius, and Snape had failed to kill me that night, and two out of the three were determined to fix that.

"I miss Hogwarts," I said softly.

James and I were sprawled out in his backyard alone. James was lying on his back, staring at the stars while I lay on my stomach and picked at the grass.

"I do too," James agreed.

It was silent for a moment before I decided to let James know what had been plaguing my thoughts, "It's not so much the castle I miss. I wish I had the security back. No one ever died at Hogwarts. We never had to worried about getting attacked by just leaving a house. It's dangerous, and I miss the protection that Dumbledore gave us."

James stared at me for a moment before hugging me tightly. In the brief moment I knew that he felt the same way. James was never one to express his fear openly, but I knew that the embrace was his way of telling me that he had been thinking the same thing.

Then, a gray owl flew into the backyard and landed on a tree branch. In its mouth was a letter.

James approached the owl and collected the letter. He sat down next to me and handed me the letter. I bit my lip in hesitation; James wasn't going to be the first to read it. If I never read it, it would never be read.

It was small and had the Hogwarts' seal on it. I briefly thought of the time I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. The two looked identical. I took a deep breath and opened it.

_Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter,_

_I'm addressing the two of you together because I assume that you're together still. I should hope that you have not separated by the time the owl has reached you, for he is rather grumpy owl and would not like to take even longer flights._

_While the two of you were under my guidance and supervision at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but notice your distaste for the evil Voldemort has unleashed upon the world, and I'd like to extend you an offer._

_I'm assembling a group called The Order of the Phoenix. It is a group filled with top wizards and witches, like yourselves, who are enthusiastic about defeating Voldemort. You don't not have to join, nor do you need to feel obligated to, but both of your presence and abilities would be greatly appreciated and respected._

_Invitations have also been sent out to several of our old school friends, such as Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and many others._

_Like I said before, you should not feel obligated to join, but we would greatly appreciate it if you did. I only ask that you do not speak of the Order openly in public whether you choose to join or not. And, please, what you do, do not join for revenge._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

My breath caught in my throat when I finished reading. We were being offered the security and stableness that we so often craved. The offer was right there, resting in my shaking hands.

"Lily, what is it? What does the letter say," James asked concernedly.

I smiled brightly and handed him the letter, "Read it for yourself."

James' eyes quickly scanned the parchment, his eyes lighting up with each word.

"So, what do you think about it," I asked as soon as he put the letter down.

"I'm joining. This is what I've been waiting for, Lily! A chance in the front lines, the power to make a difference in he war," James exclaimed.

My smile faltered for a moment, "We have the chance to get back at them for messing with our friends."

"Lily, I know what they did was wrong, but we can't use the Order to just get revenge. It's not right."

I smiled reassuringly, "I know, James, but if I ever get the chance at any of them… Well, I promise to not let the opportunity slip through my fingers."

There was an anger bubbling inside me. I don't think that I had ever been that angry in my entire life. Joining the Order would bring me so close to getting back at then… I could do what I promised myself I would do.

As I thought of what would happen if I met Lucius, Dumbledore's words seemed to slip further and further away.

"So, are you two joining," Sirius asked, taking a large bite of his food.

"Of course. We have the chance to make an impact on the war. Who in their right mind would pass that up," James said.

As the day grew on, I found myself calming down. The thoughts of revenge had left my mind, and I found myself knowing that what James told me was the truth. I shouldn't- and couldn't- join if it was only to get revenge.

I wanted to make a difference in the war.

* * *

Boring little chapter. I almost didn't want to write it because it just brings us closer to the end. Two more chapters left (if you include the epilogue). Updates may be few and far because I have to work between catching up with old cartoons from my past, my new boyfriend (for anyone who cares, we have the same anniversary as Kristina Horner and Alex Day, which is epic), and doing writing for an actual publisher. Yes, I'm in contact with an actual publisher.

The next chapter is sort of dramatic, and the summary of the story finally comes into play. I know what happens, and you don't. I'm sticking my tongue out in a playfully teasing manner. I hope I did okay writing as Dumbldore. It was my only reservation about this chapter.


	30. Run

_"And all I can taste is this memory  
And all I can breathe is your life"  
_-Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was amazing.

It was wonderful, and gave me more hope in the first visit than I had ever had in my entire life. I knew that Dumbledore had chosen his team well.

But, as much hope as the Order gave me, it scared me as well. James was often sent out on missions with Sirius, Peter, and Remus, and I couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't be coming back. It was pure torture, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"Aren't you that girl whose boyfriend got hexed outside of my tavern," a gruff voice asked.

I looked away from the window I was staring at, and caught Dumbledore's brother's gaze. I vaguely recalled Dumbledore mentioning his name. Aberforth.

"Hello," I choked out. It hadn't occurred to me that I was crying. Well, not crying so much as silently letting tears fall.

I could feel the streaks on my face. I knew my eyes were bloodshot, and my voice was cracking. I didn't want to be seen like this. I had to be strong. For the Order. _For James._

"That was you. You cry an awful lot," he said, sitting in a chair next to mine.

"Not usually, but I've been dealing with a lot lately," I defended myself.

"We all are, but I suppose that's why we have the Order. To try an' fix things. You know," Aberforth asked in his harsh voice and accent.

"I guess, but it doesn't make things any easier. I never know if he'll be back or not," I replied.

"Oh, that boyfriend o' yers. He seems like a good kid," he said gruffly.

"He is," I whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be back. He's a strong kid; I know that he won't let himself bite the dust so easily."

I nodded my head, still trying to convince myself that what he said was true.

I heard footsteps, and my head snapped towards the doorway. James was leaning against it, arms crossed, and sopping wet. He had an unusual sort of smile on his face, not a smirk, but not his normal smile.

"James," I said almost inaudibly, overcomes with the joy I usually got when he came back.

"Hi, Lily. Err, Aberforth, could you give us a minute," James asked, now stepping into the room.

Aberforth nodded, and made his way out of the room. I stood up from my seat and ran to James, hugging him tightly.

"You're sopping," I admonished.

"It's raining hard out there. You'd be soaking too," he laughed.

"Here," I said, handing him the blanket I was using. It was a Gryffindor blanket, and it couldn't have suited him more than at that moment.

"Lily, can we talk for a minute," he asked.

I blinked and nodded. I had never here James use that tone before. He wasn't angry, sad, upset, or anything like that. He seemed happy, but it was more controlled and hesitant. When we sat down, he pulled me close to him.

"Lily, you know I love you. More than anything in the world. I would do absolutely anything for you, but I've been thinking. Ever since Sophie's funeral when I saw Sirius all torn up like that, I've realized that I don't want that. They had plans for the future; they were going to settle down, as hard as it is to believe that Sirius could ever settle down. But I want a life with you. I want children. I guess what I'm saying is…"

He pulled out a velvet box with a ring inside. It was pretty, but nothing too extravagant. It had more of a subtle beauty to it.

"Will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat. He looked at me hopefully, his eyes shining behind his glasses. There was a small smile on his face. I froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, and I could barely even breathe. Only one coherent thought formed in my head.

_Run._

So that's what I did. I stood up abruptly, and I dashed out of headquarters. I ran through the house, looking frantically for the door. I hit something hard and fell to the floor.

"Jeez, Lily, where's the fire," Sirius asked. He was getting up.

Peter was behind him, trying to muffle his laughter with Bertie Botts.

"S-sorry, Sirius. I have to go."

And I finished running. I heard James run into Sirius and ask where I went. I knew James was following me.

I barged through the doors and into the rain. I ambled through puddles. I knew that I had to find a place to collect my thoughts. I need to apparate; I needed to get home.

I stopped, took a deep breath, and then continued my search. Then. I heard someone mumbled my name. My hand immediately went for my wand, thinking that a death eater had spotted me. Then, I heard my name, and I recognized the voice.

It was James.

"Lily! Lily, just listen to me! Please," James pleaded. I took a deep breath, and decided to face him.

The rain was beating down on my head, my hair clinging to the sides of my face. My mouth was shut tightly and pursed and arms were shaking at her sides. James Potter was infuriating.

Often times when I got incredibly angry, I would cry. Tears welled up in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but found her rage was impairing me from forming actual words and making any sounds.

So, instead, I closed my mouth, and whipped my head around. My soaking hair smacked James in the face.

Hot tears fell down my face, blending in with the rain. I quickly began to stalk away but was stopped by a loud response from James.

"Lily, I love you!"

I stood there, crying, sniffling, and pondering his words, wondering if I felt the same way. I thought of everything that had gone on in the past year, and I knew my answer.

I did.

_I loved James Potter._

I faced him again and mumbled my new-found revelation, "I love you, too."

His chocolate colored eyes lit up, and he ran over to me. I let him hug me closely. He rested his chin on the top of my head, and I could feel him breathing in the scent of my shampoo.

"The why did you run away?"

"I was scared; I didn't know what to think, so I ran. It was the only thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry," I apologized almost inaudibly.

"Will you marry me, then," James asked hesitantly.

I bit my lip and nodded my head, "Yeah. Yeah, I will."

* * *

There it is. The very last chapter of Move Along (the epilogue doesn't count as an actual chapter). It's really sucky, but I think that I got my point across. I'm sort of sad. This last chapter is already on top of the fact that I don't get to o to the midnight premiere of HBP. If you don't either, PM me. We can have a pity party together.

Look out for the epilogue. You'll all have a big thank you, sappy message, and more shameless self-advertisement.


	31. Epilogue

**(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pages 180-181 and 689)**

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming around on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing pictures so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James though it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell- also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old things with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think his mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

I sighed and placed my quill down on the table. Almost all I did now-a-days was write letters. We weren't allowed out of the house, and our only means of communication were our visitors and the letters. I folded the parchment after slipping the photo of James chasing Harry in.

James was sitting on the couch, cradling a sleeping Harry in his arms. He looked exhausted. His eyelids fluttered, and he fought to stay awake. I couldn't much blame him; Harry was a force to be reckoned with when armed with his toy broom. He was definitely James' son.

Before joining him on the couch I grabbed a plate of chocolate chip cookies Bathilda had brought us earlier that day.

"Cookie," I ask in a hushed tone, offering one of the treats to him before taking a bite of my own.

James smiled lightly, "I'm not too hungry, but I wouldn't mind a taste."

He leaned his chin over Harry's head and kissed me softly.

I rolled my eyes, "James Potter, you are much too corny."

"Lily Potter, you know that you love it," he added cheekily.

I laughed softly, "For the most part. Here, let me have Harry. You seem beyond tired."

"Thank you," James said with a sigh of relief as he handed our son over to me. He stood up and stretched before announcing his plan to take a shower.

Harry stirred in my arms as James left the room. His eyes blinked open, revealing green eyes similar to my own. Harry cracked a small smile and giggled.

"Oh, I'm funny am I," I asked with mock annoyance. He continued to laugh, as if he was replying 'yes'.

I laughed back and hugged him lightly. I stood up, bringing Harry with me to retrieve the letter. I tied it and sent the owl off with it.

"Hopefully, your godfather, Sirius, will get that soon, and he'll be able to come and visit. He got you that broom you like so much, you know," I told Harry as if I was talking to anyone else.

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of Sirius' name, and he started giggling again. His eyes glanced over to where the broom lay resting against the wall.

"Oh, I don't think so, mister. It's much too late, and I don't want you breaking anymore vases. No matter how ugly they are," I admonished.

Harry's face fell slightly, and I swear to Merlin that he almost rolled his eyes. He squirmed in my arms, and I let him crawl on the floor.

He immediately rushed over to a small teething toy. I watched him idly with a silly smile on my face.

"Harry," he turned to me at the mention of his name, "you're going to be a fantastic wizard and person someday."

"Well, obviously, with us as his parents," James said sitting next to me, "With any luck he'll have my knack for Quidditch, your smarts, and both of our good looks. He'll be a hit with the ladies, and maybe even follow in my footsteps."

I slapped James' shoulder good naturedly, "I don't think so. Harry's going to be my perfect little prefect."

He snorted, "Yeah, if you want a Ravenclaw, but we're raising a Gryffindor."

I gazed at the small boy who was chewing on a small, stuffed pumpkin, "There's not a doubt in my mind that he'll be a Gryffindor."

James caught my gaze for a moment, slung an arm around my shoulder, and mumbled softly into my hair, "Me either."

* * *

All done. The letter is copied word-for-word from DH. Also, listen to A Very Potter Musical on YouTube, and I'veseen HBP, so we can finally discuss if in length if you want. Also, please rate the story on my profile poll!

Now, prepare for my long list of thank you's.

Thank you, everyone, so much. You have all driven me to finish this story. I was never planning on not finishing this, but I know that it wouldn't have been as good without any of you. I feel like I should go through the reviews and name every single one of you, but that's too much work, and I'm quite a lazy person. Every single review I got was read and appreciated (even if I didn't respond to it for unknown reasons).

I had no idea that this story would give me as many opportunities as it has. I've made new friends with this story, and I want to keep in touch with all of you. Never feel afraid to send me a PM, even it just says "Hi, how are you?" I've actually gotten so much positive encouragement with this, and have surprisingly helped people relate to various situations in their own lives (I won't list names for obvious reasons).

I don't plan on leaving the HP fandom any time soon. I'll still be writing for Lily and James. I have another story, several drabble stories, and other things in the works. Also, don't forget to check out _Perfect Match _(by the time you read this it will be changed to _I Want You to Want Me_). It occurs two years prior to Move Along and revolves around Sophie and Sirius. It's a good read; I promise. Keep me on author alert to be updated on everything I write.

I'll write personal thank you's to all of in reply to your reviews. If you want one, you have to leave a review so I know who to send one to.

Until next time, goodbye and thank you.


	32. Is That A Sequel I See?

Well, it's been some time hasn't it? I bet you haven't been expecting this update at all. Although, I have to say that I'm somewhat alarmed at the amount of people who still have this on their alert list! I'm flattered.

I figured that if I'm going to write the sequel to this story, I might as well announce it on here instead of you all just seeing it randomly while browsing the stories one day. So, obviously, I'm writing s sequel to Move Along! Cue the applause!

I've started the outline and main ideas of what will be in the sequel already, and since I'm such a tease, I'll list some of the things you can expect:

1. Harry  
2. Sirius' motorbike  
3. A pregnant Lily  
4. Hilarious moments involving house shopping  
5. An epic wedding  
6. Death (of course)

Now, that's only some of what I have planned. I'd like to hear some of your ideas before I make the outline official and start writing, so reviews are _really_ important.

Thanks!


End file.
